Another Step In Life
by Livvie13
Summary: When the winter season floods in, the turtles think their illnesses is just the cold getting to them. What they don't know is that their mutagen is developing further, giving them unique abilities. Unfortunately for them, their greatest enemy will stop at nothing to get their powers on his side, even if he has to go to the extreme. I do not own the cover picture & I don't claim it
1. Chapter 1

Normal P.O.V.

For the people in the city of New York, winter is one of the best times of the year. Children playing in the snow, all the sales on in shops, coming home with the novelty of numbness in your hands. Everyone loved it and it was cherished just as much as summer. However, beneath the streets a certain family couldn't wait for it to be over. They were known as the Hamato family which consists of Splinter (The father of the family and a human sized rat), Leonardo (The leader of the family and the eldest of his brothers who were human sized turtles just like himself), Raphael (The hot head of the family and the second eldest of his brothers), Donatello (The brains of the family and the second youngest) and Michelangelo (The crazy one of the family and the youngest). Splinter didn't mind the winter at first but when he adopted these four boys, it became worse and worse every year.

Turtles are known to be cold blooded creatures and often get sick during times like winter. The rat had a hard enough time raising four teenage boys but when they were ill they treat him like he was some sort of Butler. So now Splinter was experiencing one of the most dreaded times of the year and this year all four of his boys were sick at the same time.

Leonardo had an extremely bad cold and had a bad fever so he couldn't breathe properly and had to stay on the couch the whole time wrapped up in blankets. He was constantly moaning about how he wanted to get up but his father wouldn't let him as he wanted him to recover completely.

Raphael had picked up a chest infection and was constantly wheezing and lying down on the other couch wrapped up in blankets just like his older brother. There wasn't much Splinter could do for his red banded son as they didn't have all this medicine to cure the infection and it would be too risky to leave them on their own to go and retrieve some.

Donatello was the worst of all. Splinter aided him the most by bringing him a clean bowl every now and then because no matter how much he rested he was constantly vomiting. The purple masked turtle refused to eat at all because even the sight of food made him feel nauseous but even when Splinter had somehow managed to convince his son to swallow some food, it would return from his stomach in a matter of seconds. He was also extremely exhausted as he couldn't get any sleep without having to tip his head over the sofa and puke up the little food he had left in his stomach.

Michelangelo seemed to be coping quite well for a sick child but his voice had completely left his throat and he was talking like he'd been dehydrated for a long time. No one could get any peace and quiet because of all his coughing but he could at least get off the sofa sometimes and tried to help out his father with anything that was possible.

Unfortunately for Splinter April and Casey had gone away on business for the week and the two adults tried to call as often as possible and help him over the phone with anything he needed but it wasn't much help as they weren't there in person to help take care of his four sick sons. He appreciated their efforts to help him but all he wished for was for somebody to take over his doctor role for one day so he could get some rest. He knew that would take a miracle and there was no way they'd even cope with these four boys.

So unfortunately for the turtle's father he was stuck babysitting them 24/7 and his anger was starting to flare up. Leonardo had attempted to practice in the dojo around 3 times and he had to physically drag him by his foot back to the couch. Raphael had gone to the garage and tried to finish off the shell cycle but was stopped straight away when he found his sensei standing in the corner of the room and he wasn't too happy about it. He almost lost his temper at Donatello who had returned to his lab and tried to fix the toaster which Leonardo broke once again by beating it with a spoon and when Splinter caught him, he tried to run away but stopped when he didn't feel too good and ended up vomiting on his father's foot. Splinter knew that his son couldn't help being sick but he sure as hell could've avoided that situation. And finally Michelangelo had laid a small fake cockroach on the side of the couch where his red masked brother lay and Raphael refused to exit the bathroom until he was sure that there was none there.

The giant rat thought it was bad enough trying to raise four teenage boys but when they were sick it was a whole different story. And by the looks of it things weren't going to get much better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapters up people. I must warn you all that my updates on this story will become less frequent as I'm doing some huge exams which decides what GCSE class I'm going in and I really want to do well so I'll be on here less and less.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Splinter's P.O.V.<p>

It felt so good to rest. I turned over in my bed and a small smile crept up onto my face. I felt myself being slowly lifted down into the wonderland of my dreams. I had almost reached my destination before I was sprung back up because of a loud disturbing noise, a hacking coughing sound. I growled in frustration as I stood up from my bed to go check up on my sons. The coughing continued and it infuriated me more by the second but I couldn't let it show because I knew it wasn't my son's fault. I finally arrived at the living room and everything was still in place, thankfully. After the lecture I gave these four boys yesterday I hoped that they wouldn't dare misbehave. My feet guided me towards Leonardo as he was the first child I always checked up on. For some reason I always checked on my eldest first and my youngest last, going down the line.

"How are feeling Leonardo?" I asked while pulling out a thermometer. My son's response was just a groan and he opened his mouth so I could take his temperature. I watched the thermometer climb higher and higher until it almost reached the top. A sigh escaped my mouth as I placed a cold towel on my ill son's forehead, hoping to decrease the fever. One down, three to go. I couldn't be bothered to start a real conversation with my son's so I just decided to repeat the same question to every one of them. I moved to my second eldest and knelt beside him.

"How are you feeling Raphael?" His head clocked in my direction but the only reply was a soft cough and a wheezy breath. That was all I needed to know to tell me he wasn't getting better. I glided my hand across his scalp and moved on to my purple masked son,

"How are you feeling Donatello?" Donatello looked at me and I could see how exhausted he was. Dark circles were somehow showing over is mask and if I could see them through a piece of fabric then what were they like underneath. I groaned as his recovery wasn't making any progress but at least he spoke back to me.

"I-I'm okay Master" His voice had gotten lower and also more stuffy which made him sound a bit like Leonardo but not completely. My gaze fell to the bowl next to me and it was already full.

"Bear with me my son, I will go and get you another bowl" I ordered. He gave a slight nod towards me but he scrunched his eyes up soon after. If he felt a bit dizzy from a small nod then how would he ever get up? I entered the kitchen and poured the acidic substance down the sink and filled it up with water so that it could be re used. I looked to my left and grabbed a clean bowl and returned it to my son. He must've been holding the sick inside of him because when I returned his head immediately fell above the fresh bowl and he emptied his stomach into it. The sound was awful but all I could do was gently rub my son's shell. When he was finished I gave him a slight squeeze on the shoulder and moved onto Michelangelo.

"How are you feeling Michelangelo?" I was glad this was the last son I had to aid for the moment. His gaze fell upon mine and he began to cough ferociously. How did my voice trigger his coughing? I brushed it aside when he gave a nod to assure me he was fine. My paw gripped his blanket and tugged it upwards so he felt a little more comfortable. A slight smile spread across his face as he shut his eyes but they soon snapped open again when he heard the retching of his older brother. A moan escaped his vocal chords but I decided that was all I could do for now, I shall leave them in peace.

"S-sensei?" A small voice called out. I rotated my head so I was looking at my eldest son.

"Yes Leonardo?" I expected the question to be extremely important that he would even find the energy to speak up but boy was I wrong.

"I'm bored, we're bored. Could you turn on the T.V.?" I glared at my son in clear annoyance but soon felt pity for him, after all he was stuck lying in one place with no entertainment. My hand clung to the remote as my thumb pressed the small button, revealing an action series. Luckily it was an omnibus so it should entertain them for a while. I placed the remote by my eldest son because I knew he was the only one who could make decisions for all of them without many arguments. I hadn't realized how late it was until I eyed the clock. Time for bed, I suppose.

"Rest well my son's"

I received several groans in response and a small smirk curled onto my face. They'll never change, will they?

* * *

><p><strong>If you're a bit bored of this story don't worry because some drama is coming soon and the turtles will all discover their powers. Their powers all have something to do with their personalities and you may think Donnie's or Leo's is wrong but I have my reasons for choice. Will update soon x<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter's up people. This chapter lacks detail and is quite rushed so I am sorry for any disappointment. I have written all the chapters for this story but I may delay in updating because I may rewrite some as I don't think they're worthy enough of uploading just yet.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Splinter's P.O.V.<p>

Sneezing, wheezing, retching and hacking. Those were the only noises that filled my life right and I couldn't wait to get rid of them. I placed a large black coat with a hood on over my fur and walked into the living room.

"My son's, I am leaving to retrieve some medicine for you all. I will be back in a few hours as I also promised Miss O'Neil that I would keep an eye on her apartment. Take care"

My voice bounced off the walls but I don't think they really paid attention to what I just said. I received a several moans as a response before I left and made my journey to the surface. If they didn't behave they were in for a lot of trouble.

* * *

><p>Donnie's P.O.V.<p>

Master Splinter came into the living room and said something about going to the surface for a few hours and I knew this was my perfect chance to get what I want. I waited for the lair door to shut and immediately jumped from the couch only to fall back onto it. A dizzy spell washed over me and before I knew it I was once again retching into my bowl. If I didn't stop retching anytime soon I would have no teeth left because the acid would've disintegrated them all! Once I was finished I sat gasping but knew I didn't have much time to spare. I collected my bo, a coat and several clothes to cover myself up because A) I didn't want to be seen and B) I didn't want to get any more sick than I already was.

"D-Donnie, where you goin'" Leo asked, his voice was slurred but I could still understand him.

"I'm making a quick trip to the junk yard, anyone need anything while I'm out?"

"You're not going anywhere, Master Splinter said not to leave" He was ill and still being overprotective and a teacher's pet, geez Leo give it a break.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, hey Donnie can you get me a comic book?" Mikey's voice interrupted. I gave him a big nod as he threw a few dollars at me. I bent down to pick them up only for a wave of nausea to wash over met and soon enough I was vomiting in the bowl again. I hated retching, it creates an unbearable pain in your back and neck and it feels like your spine is trying to claw its way out of you. I eventually picked myself up and looked at Raph.

"You need anything Raph?" I questioned.

"Just a newspaper" He replied but this time I went over to him and collected the money. I didn't want to feel anymore nauseous than I already did. I nodded and gave a quick farewell to my siblings , ignoring Leo's protests before leaving the lair and covering the door. I walked down the sewer tunnels and swayed quite a few times but luckily the water was running today otherwise anyone who saw would see left- over food from my stomach floating in the already contaminated liquid. I knew that not eating was dangerous but what choice did I have? I couldn't keep any of it down. I kept on walking down the tunnel and stopped right beside the manhole cover. I leaned my head on the ladder and shut my eyes, hoping it would make me feel better. Why did I have to be the one who felt like this? Leo has it easy because he just had a blocked nose and a fever, at least he could walk to the bathroom without nearly collapsing and retching all over the floor.

After about 5 minutes of standing at the ladder I began to climb it and peeked my head just out of the drain. There wasn't a single person in sight so I took my chance and began to climb the fire escape. Normally I would love climbing it because I get to jump up and have the time of my life but this time it just feels like it's a torture session. After what felt like eternity, I made it to the top of the building and began to run. I pulled out my bo and used it to leap across the buildings. I almost slipped on the black ice on the rooftop but luckily after 15 years of training to be a ninja, I kept my balance. It took around 30 minutes to get to the junk yard because I kept on having to make stops to try and empty my stomach again.

Sticking to the shadows, I jumped into a pile of metal objects and hid beneath them, realizing my mistake after. I almost screamed from the coldness of the objects but quickly covered my mouth with my hand, I couldn't reveal my presence. I grabbed a few bits and bobs and was about to leave until I heard a small rustling noise behind me. Out of habit, my hand flew over my back and I grabbed my bo staff. Surprisingly, no one was there except a little cat walking by. I made a small smile because of its adorableness but nausea overtook me and soon enough I vomited all over the floor. I spat the remaining food from my mouth and used my bo staff to stand up so I didn't collapse. A lorry beeping could be heard in the distance and I knew I was running out of time so I jumped over the fence and made my way across the rooftops.

My Shell-Cell beeped revealing a message from one of my contacts. I stopped at the edge of the building and it looked at my phone revealing a message from Mikey.

"Yo Donnie-Boy, Master Splinter's gonna be home soon, where are you?"

Oh shell, if I didn't hurry up then the situation could turn ugly. He always thought I was the behaved child of the family but to be honest it was miles from true. I was the one who always caused mischief behind his back and covered up the evidence. If he found out I'd went against a direct order then I wouldn't just feel exhausted from my sickness, I'd be exhausted from one million back flips in the dojo too. After a few minutes, the retching stopped. I placed my foot one step ahead of my other and began to walk onto the fire escape.

Suddenly, another dizzy spell took over my body and before I could react my eye lids dropped and I felt like I was falling.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't very good but when writing the chapter I was in a huge rush. Will update soon x <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4 people. This will consist of two P.O.V.'s and one of the turtles powers will be revealed.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Donatello's P.O.V.<p>

My head was pounding as though a dog was barking in my ear. What happened? My eyes steadily opened up to reveal a blinding light in front of my face. I turned my head to my right to see bits of gravel and sick lying beside me. Wait, was I on the street? I mentally began to panic but in reality I was just lying on the ground groaning. My attempts at sitting up were a fail as each time I tried my arms and chest burned like hell. It took many efforts to finally get onto my hands but I finally made it. My bo was at least three feet away from me but not out of reach. My hand quickly gripped around it as I most certainly wasn't leaving without it. I placed the end of my staff onto the ground and began to pull myself up on my right foot. When I finally got onto my feet, I rested my weight on my left but soon realized it was a huge mistake. A burning sensation shot through my ankle as I yelped out in pain. My gaze dropped to the painful bone and I saw that my ankle was incredibly swollen and the bone inside of it was pointing on the inside of my skin. A sigh escaped my lips when I realized who difficult it would be returning home. Well, the pain would be over the sooner I leave. I began my journey towards the lair in a matter of seconds.

I grunted and cried in pain at every step I took but it didn't relieve any of the agony. It would help if I could get home quicker without walking one step per minute. It was even harder climbing down the ladder towards the next floor below but I ignored the pain and carried on. It took all my energy out of me making my way home and puking up the little food I had in my stomach. How was I vomiting so much, I hadn't eaten anything for the past couple of days and when I did eat it would return from my stomach in a flash. I shook my head at the thought and noticed that I'd already made it back to the lair. I gulped at the thought of trying to hide my injury from Master Splinter. Was he already in there? My nervousness increased by 100% but I was soon relieved when I entered. My three brothers were in their previous positions and a grin from Mikey followed by a sigh of relief from Raph greeted me.

I stumbled over to my lab and then to the couch with a bandage in my hand.

"What's that for Donnie?" Leo asked.

"Oh, I just twisted my ankle Leo" I replied. Broke Donatello, you just broke your ankle. He waved it off and I think I convinced him that nothing was wrong but it took a lot of courage to hold in my cries of pain when wrapping the bandage around the broken bone. I finally came to the end of the roll and tied the bandage together. It helped a bit but not too much considering it was just gently wrapping around my ankle. My mind screamed at me to tell the others what happened but my heart told me not to worry them, plus they'd just get angry at me for being so careless.

"Donnie that looks bad, don't let Master Splinter see it" Mikey exclaimed. I saw him look at my ankle several times before gasping in shock. My eyes only displayed confusion at his sudden reaction and he slowly pointed upwards towards my arm. My gaze fell from my brother to my limb and my expression seemed to be even more surprised than Mikey's.

My arm had a huge gash on it with blood still oozing out. How didn't I notice before? I immediately tensed at the unnoticed wound and attempted to run to the lab to clean the gash to avoid infection. The second I stood up my screams filled the lair and I quickly fell to the ground.

"Donnie!" Mikey screamed. I heard Raph shouting that he would get the first aid kit but I began to feel incredibly dizzy. Was it from blood loss? How much blood had escaped me? My eyelids began to feel heavy and I noticed there was a throbbing pain in my head. I must've banged my head during the fall. Stars began to cloud my vision and soon enough I was wrapped into the cocoon of darkness.

-Leonardo's P.O.V.

I immediately began to panic when my little brother hit the ground. What happened to him? I felt like something bad had recently occurred but he was unaware of it. My feet jumped to the ground and I quickly knelt beside my two brothers. Mikey's hands were hovering over Don's head and checking for any other injuries. Once he gave me a nod to assure me it was all clear, we used all our strength and lifted him onto the couch. His body flopped onto it as though it was completely lifeless.

My red masked brother hurriedly returned from Don's lab with the first aid kit. First, he pulled out a clear bottle of alcohol with scratches on the bottle and a cotton dab out and began cleaning the wound. I was kind of glad that he was asleep because the amount of times he got hurt in his lab and we had to clean his wounds, he wasn't the best patient. Soon enough, the cut was clean and the blood flow stopped so there was a clean white bandage protecting it from sight.

My head began to feel funny after a few minutes and I began to think it was just my cold taking over. I was assured that Donatello was okay but what was beginning to happen to me was clearly not. My fingers massaged my left temple but when they came into contact with the skin I immediately pulled away and yelped. I was staring at Raph at the time and when my fingers touched my head, I could hear his voice inside of it. It didn't sound like the usual angry Raph but kind of a caring version. Like he was revealing his true self.

"What's wrong Leo?" Mikey asked. I stared at him in disbelief as I tried to search for the right words. What was wrong with me? For all I know it could've just been my imagination. I mean seriously, who hears other people's voices in their heads? What are we Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles who can now hear people's voices in their heads for no apparent reason? I gave a slight chuckle at the thought.

"Nothing Mikey" I replied. I began to massage my temples again to relieve the slight headache that was forming. Again, I heard the voice of another being. On the outside I looked calm and normal but on the inside I was panicking and confused. I could hear Mikey's voice as though he was speaking his thoughts. His voice stated how worried about Donnie he was and that he wished everyone would just get better. I pulled my hand away from my face and stared at it in shock. At first I thought my imagination was just playing tricks on me since I need something else to focus on other than my brother's recent collapse but if something occurs twice, then it's definitely not my imagination. What was happening to me? Why could I hear Raph and Mikey's voices? Could I hear other peoples too? My brain thrived for more knowledge on the situation but I knew I couldn't, it would raise my family's suspicions. Why was I experiencing this? I decided to forget about the situation and hoped it was just a phase of my imagination. But what I didn't know was that keeping it to myself would be a huge mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, Leo's power has been revealed. I know most of you are probably thinking "This girl has got their personalities and powers all mixed up" but trust me I have my reasons. Most of you were probably thinking that Donnie would possess a power such as telepathy since he has such an intelligent mind and a very powerful one but who said Leo doesn't. I base my stories on the 2k3 series and throughout the whole show it shows that Leo wants to understand his brothers more and always do everything right for them and that's why I've given him this power because he thrives to do everything right and by doing this he must be able to reveal people's opinions to himself. Also one of the turtles powers will be an idea from an episode from the 2k3 series and that's why he'll have it. Will update soon x<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi people, another update for the day. I'm sorry if you feel like the story is going too fast but trust me there's a lot more store. In this chapter you'll find out another one of the turtles powers and I think you already know who it is.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Raphael's P.O.V.<p>

After Donnie was all patched up and sound asleep, I returned to my couch and nuzzled my face into the pillows. I suddenly felt extremely hot again and flipped over while sitting up. Mikey was sat with Donnie but eventually left our brother's side and Fearless was acting really strange. He was staring at me and almost screamed when I returned the look. He was staring at his hands like he had a knife in it that just killed one of us. My eyes narrowed in confusion at my immediate older brother. Why's Leo acting strange? The only time Leo has ever done something like this is when he's hiding something or he's extremely surprised.

After a few moments, my brother seemed to forget the situation and put it to rest. I figured I should do the same since I would've been complaining about something that could've meant nothing. I quickly fluffed my pillow before lying on my side and staring at Donnie. Apart from his facial expression, he looked so uncomfortable. The bandage on his arm looked so tight it could cut off the circulation and the bandage on his ankle looked so loose that there was no use for it being there. And the way he was lying was just wrong. All four of us had strange ways of lying down but his was by far the strangest. Right now he was lying on his back with his head tilted slightly to the right when he should be lying on his stomach with one leg up and hugging his pillow. I figured how annoyed he'll be when he wakes up and he'll probably have a bad neck from the change of position.

I smirked at the thought of his rage when he awakens from the dream world. Even though he was probably the calmest of all four of us, even one little thing could set him off. I remember when we were all playing Frisbee while he was working to find a cure for our underground friends and Mikey threw the Frisbee towards him and he started screaming at us like we'd just crushed his newest project. Even though Donnie's my brother, I never really understood his character. He could scream and shout at us all day but when he met with anyone else he would be polite and hide all of his anger. How could he do that? My rage shows through all of my layers. He never really told us how he clammed all of that knowledge into his oversized brain of his. I think the only subjects I'm better than him at is English and Geography (aside from ninjitsu) and that's because he can't write down all of his knowledge on a book or text because he doesn't have the creativity to explain it and Geography bores the life out of him. I never thought Donnie could be bored with learning, guess I've got to expect the unexpected.

I stopped analyzing my brother before speaking up.

"Anybody want anything from their rooms or the kitchen?" I questioned. I went into a miniature coughing fit straight after my small sentence but it was soon relieved by a few knocks in the chest.

"Yeah, can you get me some orange juice?" Mikey asked. I gave him a small nod before looking at Leo who seemed to be fast asleep. My head shook at his laziness considering he'd been in bed all day. I escorted myself towards my bedroom before shutting it. I had a strange habit of always having the door shut. Leo always kept it open in case something happened to one of us, Mikey always kept it open in case he needed one of us, Donnie had it closed 24/7 because he claimed it was "his personal space and should not be shared" and I seemed to close it the majority of the time but I wasn't as dramatic as my brainy brother. If you left his room or the lab and left the door open he wouldn't just growl and shut it himself he'd chase after you and push you to the floor until you apologized and explained why you did it. When he was angry he was capable of anything

My gaze peered around the room searching for my laptop and headphones before noticing the small wires with the little buds hanging off the ends and my laptop wedged under my cupboard. I groaned at the appointed place of the computer. Who put it under there again? My best guess was Mikey, he was probably just trying to make me angrier than I was the majority of the time. However, I wasn't as infuriated as I normally would've been because I didn't have the strength to shout at my idiotic youngest brother. It was hard enough trying to lift the cupboard on its own and reaching for the laptop but when you're ill? That's just cruel. However, I wasn't going to leave the room without any source of music so I sucked it up and walked over to the cupboard. It seemed ten times bigger than it normally did which made me even more frustrated.

A growl escaped my mouth before I got to work. My hands hooked around the small plank of wood underneath the wardrobe and with all my might I slammed it upwards. My jaw dropped to the floor at how easy lifting it was. Normally it was even harder than fighting The Foot Elite but being able to lift it and slam it against the wall!? Something wasn't right. I took a couple of steps forward before placing a hand on the same plank it had been inserted on a few moments ago. I knew that this probably wouldn't work but it was worth experimenting. My hand slowly lifted up the cupboard parallel to my face and to my almighty shock the 300 pound cupboard lifted up in one hand. It wasn't even on the floor anymore, my one hand had made it rise from the ground. Words tried to form in my throat but none escaped my mouth, only inaudible sounds managed to make their way through. I took my laptop in one hand and dropped the cupboard in the other before fleeing the room. My feet jumped from brick to brick on the floor and it wasn't long before I was back on the lower floor.

"What's wrong Raph?" Leo asked. Great, I could always count on Splinter Junior to wake up and discover what was wrong. I just shook my head before replying.

"Nothing Leo, I just knocked the wardrobe over that's all" I answered while placing my earphones in.

"Hey, where's my orange juice!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Go get it yourself bonehead!" I snapped. I quickly turned my music on before anybody else could ask anymore questions. I didn't mean to snap at my youngest brother but I was confused and honestly frightened. One moment I was lying on the sofa with my brothers and the next I was able to lift up something not one person could lift, especially not with the palm of their hand.

What's happening to me?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter seems short but did you like it? Raph discovered his power and his makes a little more sense than Leo's so hopefully this has made you understand a little more. Anyway, you will discover another turtles power tomorrow when I update. See you soon x <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi people, Chapter 6 is up. I am going to warn you that I may not be able to update as frequently as I've found out the exact date of my exams and I'm literally ripping my hair out because of stress. I know it only takes five minutes to upload something but my last story was poorly written at first so I had to go back and change it all and I don't want to do that with this so I'll need to review my own work to see if it can be improved. Anyway, this chapter is poorly written and I apologize but can you really blame me? My future is at stake here.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Michelangelo's P.O.V.<p>

I was awoken from my daze in the TV world when the lair door slammed shut. The previous action series that had been on finished a while ago so I decided to watch Captain America. It was a shame Donnie was fast asleep while it was on considering it was one of his favourite movies. I could hear the mechanics working themselves inside the walls. My eyes were drawn to the source of the sound and I saw my Father walking in. Leo had already fallen back to sleep somehow, Raph was listening to music and Donnie hadn't woken up yet from his little fall. Master Splinter immediately noticed our unusual quietness and came over.

"What is wrong with you four?" He asked. I knew that nobody else heard him so I was the one who had the pleasure of speaking the recent events.

"Well Leo's asleep, Raph's listening to music and Donnie...he had a little accident" My last few words were quiet but most certainly heard.

Master Splinter's brow furrowed followed by his head turning to the side and gasping at my sleeping brother. He immediately ran to his side and turned to me with an angry expression.

"What happened Michelangelo!" Master splinter almost screamed. Master Splinter rarely shouted but I knew that he was definitely worried and angry. The lump in my throat was quickly swallowed before I spoke up.

"Well Master Splinter, when you left Donnie ran out the lair and went topside. After about an hour he came back with a "twisted" ankle and a huge gash on his arm; he also looked paler than before too. When he noticed the cut on his arm, he ran to get something to stop the bleeding but fell because of his ankle and knocked himself out. He hasn't woken up since" I replied.

My Father's anger was soon replaced with full on worry as he sighed and faced Donatello.

"When was this my son?"

"About half an hour ago"

I could tell his worry increased by his facial expression but he was trying hard to hide it.

"Inform me when he wakes up Michelangelo" Master Splinter stated.

I nodded at the small command and watched Master Splinter walk over to Raph. He handed my hot headed brother a small bottle which he gladly accepted with a small and thankful smile on his face. I could tell that when he drank the substance inside the bottle he was doing his best not to gag at the vile taste. I always laughed when one of my brothers was forced to drink medicine, especially when one of us had to drink Splinter's herbal tea which made us forcefully pull a happy face when on the inside we were dying to spit the drink back up and scrub our mouths clean.

My thoughts were interrupted when a soft and pained groan caught my ears. I turned my head to look at the source of the sound to see Donnie moaning and slowly opening his eyes. I grinned at his awakening and shouted for my Master. His door immediately flung open and he ran towards Donatello.

"Donatello, wake up my son" Splinter said.

He waited patiently for my injured brother to fully wake up and when he did his reaction was unexpected. His screams of pain almost caused an earthquake in the lair. My hands flew to my ears at my brother's reaction and I ran over to Master Splinter.

"Michelangelo, go and get some pain killers. Now!" Sensei commanded.

I nodded my head at the command and ran towards the kitchen. I got to the kitchen a lot quicker than I usually did and I looked behind me to see the distance between me and my screaming brother. How had I gotten here so quick? I shrugged the thought off when I realized that I was on a small quest.

One by one, I raided the cupboards for any sort of pain relief but there was none in sight. I growled at the missing medication and ran back to my father equally as fast as I did before. I didn't even notice how speedy I'd gotten in the last few moments. I jumped down to my knees when I reached the couch.

"There is anything Master Splinter. What do we do?" I shouted over my brother's cries of pain. I don't know what had caused him to be in so much pain because if he could handle it before then why couldn't he handle it now? His screams weren't so much blood-curdling but they were definitely pained. He sounded like he'd just been stabbed in the heart. I hadn't noticed that by now Leo had made his way over to our brother but Raph was too interested and sucked into his music to notice Donnie's yelps.

"Michelangelo, since you are the fastest and the least sick of your brothers can you go to Miss O'Neils and retrieve some painkillers? I'm sure she will not mind and it's too risky to go to a pharmacy in this weather" Master Splinter asked.

I gave him a quick nod before shooting out of the lair, not bothering to retrieve my coat to keep me warm. It didn't really matter though since I was the least likely to get ill out of my brothers. I walked through the sewers as I knew that it was warm down here and I would need my energy to run across the rooftops.

After ten minutes, I finally reached the ladder than led to the manhole cover and began to climb. It took some effort trying to get the lid off since some ice had formed recently but it didn't take long before I peeked my head through and jumped up to the rooftop. Climbing the fire escape was slippery but after all my ninja training I managed to resist falling. Once I reached the rooftop, I began to run as fast as I could to April's apartment. My speed seemed a lot faster than what it usually was and before I knew it I'd reached the end of the rooftop within a second. My panicked screams filled the air as I took a quick leap across the buildings. I jumped on the ledge of the parallel building and fell to my knees to register what had just happened. Had I just ran across a rooftop in one second? I couldn't have done. A mini panic attack began to flood my blood, making me feel anxious. I was a huge mutant turtle who fought creatures such as aliens, but even this was weird for me.

My breathing progressively became slower so that it was at normal level. How could I have gone that fast? I slowly began to realize what had just happened as it sunk in. I ran at inhuman speed somehow and have just landed on the next roof within a second. I sucked up my fear of falling before I reached the next roof and began a slow jog. I began to test myself again to see if my brain had just played a trick on me.

My jogging seemed to be at normal speed but when I began to sprint the same incident occurred. I yelped and screamed each second I had to jump over the city below but I also sensed enjoyment in it.

It normally took me about ten minutes to get to April's when running across the rooftops but thanks to this madness it only took me thirty seconds. I stopped at her apartment and climb inside the window and made my way to the kitchen. We'd been to April's so many times in the past so I knew exactly where everything was.

Just for a brief moment, I sat down at the table and thought about the recent situation. What's going on? I literally ran across part of New York city in thirty seconds, even Usain Bolt couldn't run that fast. Was something happening to me, had something got into my blood stream which caused this? I began to panic at the thought of something getting into my blood. Last time something got into one of our blood streams it turned my brother into a deranged monster that tried to eat my leg and kill us all.

I shuddered at the memory of my best friend transforming into a beast and stood up.

I decided to walk home but take the quick route so it wouldn't seem suspicious to my family how I got to the lair and back that quick. I couldn't let them know what was happening just yet, I couldn't worry them for something that might be nothing.

Is it nothing?

* * *

><p><strong>You've found out Mikey's power, what do you think. I picked this as it suits his athletic and energetic personality and as soon as I thought of a power for Mikey it popped into my head. Three turtles down, one to go. Can anyone guess what Don's power will be? There will be a slight adjustment to Donnie's as instead of basing his power on his personality, I'm basing it on something else but you'll have to find out in the next chapter. If you post a review feel free to guess his power, but for now goodbye people x<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you are people, chapter seven has been released. You'll find out Donnie's power in this chapter and I hope you don't think it seems a bit rushed. **

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Donatello's P.O.V.<p>

My head throbbed from pain and my ankle felt like it had detached itself from my foot. I whimpered constantly trying to hold back tears as My Father tried to comfort me. Why was it hurting so much now? I could handle it before so why did it feel like I was in constant agony?

Before I could hold back, my head flew over the side of the sofa so I was aiming at the bowl. Master Splinter brought the bowl towards my face as I retched up the remaining food in my stomach. It hurt so much to puke up the leftovers but what choice did I have?

I finally finished retching up my food before lying back down and holding my head in pain. My groans became quieter as the pain slowly began to decrease. I didn't open my eyes but I knew immediately that my brother had returned and I was silently thanking Mikey for making the trip.

"Donatello, you need to sit up" Master Splinter said.

I slowly opened my eyes and my mind started begging for me to snap them shut from the light. I ignored the voice in my head and sat up. A burning pain shot its way up my arm but if I took the medication then it would temporarily vanish.

Leo handed me a small glass with two pills in his other hand. I gratefully took the medication and shoved them down my throat, forgetting about the glass of water in my hand. Leo and Sensei stared at me wide eyed and I smiled sheepishly at my family before drinking a little bit of the liquid and handing it to Leo. He gave me a small nod to assure I was alright before standing and heading towards the sofa.

"Do you feel better?" Master Splinter asked. I just gave him a quick nod before he stood up and headed towards Raph. There was a strange feeling infecting the atmosphere, I wasn't sure what it was but I felt like it was hinting at something. I shook the feeling off before facing the back of the sofa and lying down, pretending to fall to sleep.

It was quite late and we should've all been asleep by now so Master Splinter gave us all a goodnight before heading to his room.

I must've waited for about thirty minutes before making sure my siblings were asleep. The only thing that assured me they were in a deep sleep were their snores and even though Leo was a light sleeper, if he snored then there was no chance of him waking up.

I shrugged the blanket off my body before tip toeing to my lab. I took at least ten glances back at my brothers to see if they had awoken and to my delight they hadn't. My hands wrapped around the lab door as I gently closed it, attempting to avoid making any noise. Even though I'm in a family full of ninjas, I can immediately sense when any one of them is sneaking up on me.

Once I was certain nobody caught me escaping to my lab, I strolled over to my desk and flopped into the chair. It felt so good to finally be back in my beloved personal space where none of my family dared to step a foot into because they were scared of my reaction. I picked up the broken toaster and began to fix the wires. Once again Leo had broken it by hitting it with a spoon this time and it didn't end well when I tried to fix it since Splinter chased me and I ended up retching on his foot. I could tell he'd lost his patience with us four so I ran straight back to my lab to put the toaster away before heading back to the sofa. At least the toaster wasn't as badly damaged as last time, Leo had bit the metal off and head butted the kitchen appliance.

After about half an hour of getting nowhere with the damaged wiring on my desk, I slowly began to fall asleep. I hadn't noticed how drowsy I'd become lately and without my coffee to energise me, what would? Before I noticed my head fell on my desk and I was sucked into the dream landscape.

* * *

><p>I was standing in the centre of the lair with my family. However, they seemed scared of something, of someone. My head rotated so I could discover the source of terror but there was nothing to be seen. I noticed that they were huddling closer together when I approached and then it hit me. They were scared of me.<p>

I backed away to try and seem like less of a threat but when I looked in the TV I could see why they were so terrified. My eyes had gone as red as blood and a wide and evil grin was spread across my face. I felt like a monster so I tried to approach them again and reassure them I wasn't going to hurt them.

My hands rose in surrender but what happened seemed to shock me more than them. Every object in our home rose from the ground and when I put my arms back down to my sides they dropped to the ground like a lifeless body. What's happening?

I managed to wipe the forced grin off my face and my eyes seemed to turn back to their chocolate hazel colour. My heart was pounding its way out of my chest and my head was screaming at me to hurt them. My fear increased by 100% but by now the lair had started shaking. Was I causing an earthquake? I attempted to calm myself down but the shaking only continued and eventually bits of the ceiling and the pillars went crashing to the ground.

"You're a monster Donnie! You'll kill us all! You're power has taken control of you and you're too dangerous to stay! If you care about us you'll run and never come back! You're too dangerous to stay. How could you Donatello?" Leo shouted.

I screamed in fright and sadness. I'd just been disowned by my family and before I could reach them part of the ceiling stood between us and my world went black.

"AAAARGH" I yelped.

My head shot up from my desk and I looked at my surroundings. I was still in the lab, I'd fallen asleep, but something was different. I concentrated on my surroundings to check for the difference in scenery to see something even I couldn't adjust to. My laptop, pen pot, blue prints and notebook were all hovering around 10 inches above my desk. No words could be formed from my mouth as I stared at the flying objects. Was the dream a warning, would that actually happen? I didn't even notice the questions I'd asked since I was still recovering from shock. Was I controlling these things? I realized it could've just been an illusion so I continuously rubbed my eyes, eventually swelling them up a bit. After numerous attempts at trying to remove the sight of the objects from my eyes, I gave up. I'd never believed in fantasies once in my life as I resorted to logic, not creativity.

I raised my hand into the air and slowly lowered it to see the objects follow the motion. Inaudible gasps escaped my mouth as I stared wide eyed at my laptop. How was this possible? I was controlling objects from my mind. The only way this could happen was if I became a mutant and...wait, I am a mutant. Was this some stage in our mutation. It couldn't be otherwise my brothers would be developing powers as well. Master Splinter was already fully grown and had probably lost the ability to develop a power. I finally realized that I was the only one in my family that had developed a power. Why did I become telekinetic?

I shook the thought from my mind and began to stand up, using the desk for support. I had to inform my family immediately but then stopped in my tracks when I remembered the dream. My family fearing me, Leo telling me I was too dangerous, causing a piece of our home to trap my family underground. Fear soon overtook me at the sudden realization. What if that dream was a warning? I imagined my new power taking control of me and killing my family. I looked at my hands as I realized how scared I'd become but didn't fail to notice the objects around me beginning to shake. I ignored the pain in my ankle as I pivoted around the room to see the objects shake more violently as I watched them. My emotions could control things too? My eyes snapped shut as I slowly began to calm down. The vibrating of the objects stopped and I slowly opened my eyes in relief.

"Donnie what are you doing?"

I yelped at the sudden voice and turned to the door to see Mikey standing with a confused look on his face.

"Erm,n-nothing Mikey; just trying to fix the toaster" I stuttered.

His face seemed to display even more confusion but he shrugged it off and began to lead me back to the living room. We didn't say anything on our short journey back to our temporary beds so I just said goodnight before turning onto my uninjured arm and facing the back of the couch.

What was happening to me? Am I truly dangerous? How was I going to hide this one? I felt like a lost child who'd just been taken to a foreign home. There was nobody I could trust.

Nobody.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, our loveable genius' power has been revealed. I chose telekinesis because I was actually reading another fanfiction which revealed the turtles fears. Leo's was not being able to protect his brothers, Mikey's was being rejected by humans, Raph's was the fear of himself and Donnie's was the fear of losing control. I immediately understood Don's fear and related it to Good Genes as he lost control of his body and there was nothing he could do to stop turning into a beast. Also it would be perfectly normal to have a fear like this if you'd been through that. Most people would probably think Leo would have the fear of losing control but I thought telepathy suits Leo better than Don as Donnie is a little more emotionally unstable after the events in the 2k3 series. Anyway, I will see you guys at my next update x<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8 people. It doesn't have any action in but it will reveal some emotions and facts.**

**Hope You enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Donatello's P.O.V.<p>

I woke up from my sleep with tired eyes and weak muscles. We hadn't practiced ninjitsu for a week and I was starting to feel the side effects of laziness. My eyes dragged down constantly but after some effort, I managed to hold them open. My three brothers were still asleep but I noticed that the kitchen light was on. Luckily, Raph still had his laptop with him so it wasn't hard to check the time. It was pretty uncommon for me to wake up at 7:30 because if I got any sleep at all then it was unlikely I'd ever wake up.

As I looked at my immediate older brothers laptop, I remembered the events of what happened to my own. The memories of the previous night came flooding back as I tried not to worry. What if I became so panicked my family discovered? I hadn't even discovered what had happened to me and why, never mind my family worrying. What if they didn't understand? Heck I don't even understand what's happening to me. I pushed all the negative thoughts out of my head to avoid discovery and headed to the kitchen.

Inside was Master Splinter sitting down with his morning tea and crossword. I smiled at the old habit and placed myself in front of him.

"Morning Master Splinter" I greeted.

"Donatello, what are you doing up? You are supposed to be resting for your recovery" Sensei replied.

I tried to lie saying I felt completely fine but when the thought came to me I noticed it was the truth. I didn't feel incredibly dizzy or the need to vomit.

"Actually Sensei, I feel completely fine" I said.

"That is what you say every time my son" Sensei answered.

"But I've gone back to my usual colour and I haven't been sick yet. The only recovery I need to complete is letting my ankle heal" I stated.

His eyes lifted to mine as I watched him analyse my face for any discolour. I was so glad he still hadn't asked how I'd hurt myself and hoped he never would.

"I suppose you do look healthier my son"

I gave him a small smile before heading back out of the room and to my lab. Once I reached the crammed room the door was immediately closed and I limped over to my desk. My heavy breathing filled the room and I started to once again feel tired. It was one of those feelings where you just wanted to jump onto your bed and go to sleep but if you did it would seem impossible. I instantly regretted not making a cup of coffee and rested my head in my hands.

My main focus was trying to figure out what was going on with me and I was fussing over coffee? I shook my head at my lack of concentration and began to collect all the tools necessary. I had to admit I hated needles especially in my own flesh but if I wanted to discover what was happening to me then it was a required tool.

I took a deep breath before holding it and sticking the long metal into my arm. A small whimper escaped my mouth and the sight of the needle under my flesh made me shiver. The red liquid from inside my body began to flood into the small vial and soon enough it was full. A sigh of relief slipped my lips as I pulled the metal out and held a small cotton bud on my arm. The pain was nothing compared to the emotional anxiety I was experiencing. How do I go from a normal turtle (well as normal as we can get) one day to a telekinetic turtle the next day? How do Leo, Raph and Mikey not have this too? I didn't notice I was pulling my puppy dog eyes at my computer screen until I stared into the reflection. What's wrong with me? It made it worse knowing that my enemies will want to eliminate me even more now. They won't know, they can't know.

I deposited the blood onto a small chip into my computer which analyzed the changes in my body and quickly shut it. The results would take approximately one hour to calculate but I was patient enough to wait, I could pass the time by making breakfast.

I stood from my chair but didn't reach the door before glancing behind me. My pot full of pens was still sitting in the position I left it but I wondered if my powers from last night actually existed. I knew they were real but some part of inside of me hoped they would've vanished. I fully rotated to face my target before staring straight at the object. The cup slowly started to shake before carefully rising into the air. My brow lowered so my eyes looked furious. I suddenly focused my mind on the pens and watched as the cup dropped but the pens stared directly at me, like little bullets.

I snapped myself away from my concentration zone before watching the pens clatter to the floor. I looked at them in astonishment before grabbing the door handle and fleeing the room.

Master Splinter looked up from the kitchen in confusion and stared at my anxious expression.

"Donatello, what is wrong?" Master Splinter asked.

Oh shell, what am I going to do? I can't hide this from him forever, it's like he can read my mind when he pleases. I attempted to make my expression look neutral and calmly stepped over to the occupied room.

"Nothing Master Splinter, I just thought I heard Mikey playing another prank on Raph. You know what that idiot's like" I replied.

"Hey!" A voice interrupted.

I walked passed the wall that blocked part of my view of the kitchen off to see Mikey standing at the stove looking annoyed. He looked exactly as he had before he fell ill. His face was its usual dark green, his posture seemed a lot stronger and his voice didn't seem croaky from his cough.

"Sorry Mikey, didn't realize you were awake" I apologized.

"Still doesn't give you the right to call me an idiot" He mumbled.

I was certain he was just talking to himself and hoping I didn't hear but sure as hell I did.

"Hey, can you wake up Leo and Raph, breakfast's ready" Mikey asked.

I gave him a small nod before limping towards the sitting room. Raph was still fast asleep and snoring with his mouth the size of the cave but Leo had already woken and was staring into space. He hadn't seemed to notice me yet so a small grin spread across my face and before he was aware a huge pillow smacked him in the face. I managed to snap him out of his daze but he didn't seem to happy about it.

"Breakfast's ready, wake up Raph" I commanded.

I trudged back over to the kitchen and listened to the groans and protests in the background. I silently prayed that nothing would go wrong during breakfast but I couldn't be sure. By the sound of it, Raph was in a bad mood and Mikey was in his usual mood which meant that Mikey was going to tick Raph off and Leo would soon get angry which would cause a fight between those two and then I'd be forced to interfere which would lead to me punching them both and storming out of the room. If I couldn't control my emotions then there was a huge risk of them discovering my secret.

I prayed for the results to hurry up and for my power to conceal itself. If it didn't, what would I do?

* * *

><p><strong>Once again from Donnie's P.O.V. I'm sorry for the people who don't like Don as much as the other turtles but he's my favourite and I can't help writing about him. Also on my profile I did say that my stories would be about all the turtles but Donnie centric. Anyway, will update soon x<br>**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi people, Chapter 9 is up. I'm sorry it's poorly written but I haven't had much time to edit it and make it better because I'm trying to find a way to remember things easier. **

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Donatello's P.O.V.<p>

Once I made it to the kitchen, I was delighted to see my breakfast already in its place with a cup of coffee resting with it. I immediately retired into my seat and sipped up the warm beverage. I had to admit that I hated coffee when it was really hot and without milk and sweetner but even if Mikey made it the way I hated it this morning, I wouldn't mind, as long as the drink was washed away into my body.

The three of us sat at the table for at least one minute before our remaining family entered the room. Leo looked unusually tired but Raph seemed wide awake. Wasn't he snoring in a deep sleep two minutes ago? I watched his precise movements to determine if he was in a bad mood this morning but by the looks of it he seemed fine. I breathed a sigh of relief before lifting my spoon to eat the cereal in front of me. It was my usual cereal which was small squares with hazelnut chocolate buried inside of them.

I licked my lips before raising the cutlery and eating the small cubes.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Mikey asked.

"I presume nothing Michelangelo since your four are still ill" Master Splinter replied.

There were lots of "I feel fine"s and "I'm pretty sure I've recovered"s but my father didn't seem to convinced until we began to wear him down. It was like since we were thirteen, Master Splinter had begun to lose battles with us since we seemed to master our annoyance skills. He shook his head in disbelief but didn't stop to tell us were still sick.

"I think we should have a good old game of hide and chase in the sewer tunnels" Raph suggested.

All of our faces except Splinter's lit up at the idea and we immediately turned to him for consent. He looked us all in the eye before giving a small growl and nodding. I knew that he didn't like us wandering the tunnels on our own because there were a lot of strange things down here and I completely understood. Even though we're teenagers he was still allowed to be an overprotective father.

"As long as you promise to be back by dinner and you keep warm then I will let you go. Also, you must at least be with one of your brothers throughout the game" Sensei commanded.

"Of course we're gonna need a partner I mean Donnie needs somebody to guide him, he's the worst!" Mikey stated.

I shot an angry glance in his direction but the taunting didn't stop there.

"To be honest he's actually better than all of us at hiding but it's just running he's awful at, he gets too distracted and stops running for some reason" Leo joined in.

"Yeah remember the time he started looking at the ceiling and fell into the sewage?" Raph said, bringing up the embarrassing memory.

Why couldn't they just let it go? It was last year when we were only fourteen, about to turn fifteen. Raph was chasing me down the tunnels trying to catch me. I had to admit I'm a pretty fast runner compared to Leo and Raph but I thought I heard the ceiling creaking. I looked up to try and find the source of the creaking but ended up falling face first into the sewage. Normally I would just tell my brothers to shut up or laugh along with it but I was already anxious enough and I didn't need anger to add to the layer. I shot death glares at Raph as all of their laughter seemed to echo in my ears. I felt like I was drowning in embarrassment and rage but that didn't stop them from taunting me. I'd finally decided I'd had enough of their harsh words. I was so full of hatred right now towards my cruel siblings that I didn't notice the salt pot shaking slightly on the table. The shaking became more rapid before it completely tipped over and the small grains flooded over the table.

"Woah, how did that happen?" Raph exclaimed.

"Maybe it was a ghost?" Mikey joked.

I snapped out of my daze and noticed my sudden actions. A loud gasp escaped my mouth a moment before all of my family all turned to me.

"What is it Donnie?" Leo asked.

"I um-I, forgot to turn the Bunsen off in my lab!" I lied.

My family all stared at me in confusion but before any of them could get a word in I retreated to my lab. Running on my ankle hurt like shell but I couldn't give a damn at the moment. I just let my power take control of me and almost got discovered by my family. I slammed the door behind me and ran over to my laptop to check the time. The screen displayed that it was 8:45 which meant my analysis was complete. It had only felt like I was in the kitchen with my family for ten minutes, not just over an hour.

I dashed over to the printer to see the results sitting on the small shelf built into the machine. My hand snatched the paper from the printer as my eyes searched for any difference in my DNA. My blood seemed completely normal but my cells and genes didn't. The second graph on the page revealed to me that the mutagen in my blood had duplicated my cells and caused my genes to malfunction. I read over the paper for what seemed like forever before the results finally settled into my mind. My genes had malfunctioned because of the mutagen in my blood stream which had caused an abnormal energy to spread throughout my body and gave me the ability to connect this energy with the world around me. The results played over my brain and it all started to make sense. I'd developed an energy which could collide with things around me and they'd bond.

I sank to the floor in sadness. Not only did this separate me from my family and make me abnormal but it also made a huge danger to them. One wrong move and they'll discover the instability I really held. Tears almost threatened to fall at the memory of my nightmare but they were quickly blinked away when there was a knock on my door. I searched around the room for any object out of place but they all seemed to be completely regular so I commanded for the visitor to come in.

"Yo Donnie can you fix the TV for me?" Raph asked.

I got slightly annoyed that I was once again only visited because of my intelligence but I shook it off and retreated from the room.

"Sure Raph what's wrong with it?" I questioned.

"I don't know, Mikey turned it on and then suddenly a huge spark came out of it and bam it's broken!"

Yes, I'm sure that's the story. That was an even worse excuse than the time Leo said he'd dropped his knife in the toaster when really he'd gone all psycho on it and sliced it open. My head swayed from side to side at the attempted lie but I could see right through all of my brothers. I approached the TV and knelt beside it to see three of the wires cut in half and one of them completely missing. I sighed at the broken piece of technology and stood to face my brother.

"Three of the wires are damaged and one is missing. If I go to the junkyard today and find the correct ones, I could start working on them later but it'd still take a couple of days t have the TV working again" I explained.

Raph's expression quickly turned from hopeful to furious.

"What do you mean it's gonna take a few days, we need it working now!" Raph shouted.

"Well unfortunately Raph I don't have the time for that and even if I did, my biggest priority wouldn't be making sure you're satisfied!" I shot back.

It was rare that me and Raph got into proper fights but when we did, it was usually serious.

"You know what Donnie? You're just selfish. You think everything should revolve around you and that we should praise you cos you made a gadget!" Raphael shouted back.

My anger slowly started to flare up and I failed to notice the few vibrating objects surrounding me.

"Who is it who gives you heating? Who is it who fixes everything for you? Who is who creates all these gadgets to help defeat our enemies? Who is it who stays up for days trying to make sure our home is safe and does his best to make sure you four all sleep well and that you are protected from THE WORLD OUTSIDE!?" I screamed the last bit of my sentence in his face which immediately drew the rest of my family in to observe our argument.

"Raphael, Donatello, what is going on?" Master Splinter commanded.

Even though all my frustration was heading towards Raph I could tell Master Splinter was staring wide eyed at the shaking objects around me. I still hadn't realized that my temper was getting the better of me and that my power was starting to unwrap itself from my hidden secrets. Before I let my brother come up with some cocky answer however, I spoke up again.

"Me Raph! And do you wanna know why? Because this family means everything to me and I would do anything for you four but all you see me as is a handyman who isn't actually wanted in this family but NEEDED!" The volume of my voice was incredible. It was like when Raph and Leo fought except I seemed angrier and more frustrated.

"Donnie, I think we should get out of here" Leo screamed. His hand grabbed my arm and pulled me away from my spot. I looked over to where I was previously standing to see the TV fall in my place.

All of my family looked around in shock and then back at me with the same expression on their faces. It was only then I noticed that they knew I was the cause of this as they ran towards me and Leo.

"Donatello, what is going on?" Master Splinter demanded.

The shaking hadn't stopped completely but had definitely calmed down.

"Yeah your anger was like causing an earthquake! Everything started flying in the air and shaking about!" Mikey exclaimed.

I tried to form words in my mouth but none seemed to make it to the top of my throat. It was only then that I'd fully registered that they'd found out my secret and I began to panic. Leo seemed to notice my panicked expression and placed a hand on my shoulder to reassure me. I jerked away from his touch and stepped backwards. The objects around me began to once again shake more violently.

Leo stepped forward and reached a hand out to me.

"Donnie I-"

"NO! Don't touch me!" I screamed.

Not only were the items in our home now shaking but the actual lair was. It was as though my panic was causing an earthquake.

"I've got to get out of here" I whispered.

My family's expressions all seemed vastly different. Leo had a hurt look on his face, Mikey had a scared expression, Master Splinter looked completely and utterly worried about me and Raph just seemed completely confused. I began to step backwards again and before I knew it I was running towards the door of the lair. I focused on the huge plate of metal and lifted it up with a swish of my hand. The door slammed upwards revealing me an exit as I ignored the voices of protest and worry behind me. They were all shouting for me to stop running and that we could talk about it but I pushed the voices into the back of my mind and kept on sprinting.

I fled down the tunnels of the lair and made sure that I was out of sight of my family. Out of reach of my family. Out of danger to my family.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. Even though Don's meant to be the smart one, he can be a bit stupid when he wants to be. That's what my friends say about me. They say I'm smart but I get distracted easily or I can amek stupid decisions at time Anyway, I'll update soon x<br>**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people. chapter 10 is up and for once it's no from Donnie's P.O.V. This time my all time favourite turtle is not included in this chapter and it's about the rest of the family.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Leonardo's P.O.V.<p>

I watched in shock and fear as my younger brother fled our home. His footsteps echoed throughout the tunnels and I could faintly hear his gasps of sadness and astonishment. I knew right away that it was worthless chasing after him and that he was too unstable to actually catch. I let out a loud sigh of disappointment before turning to my family.

"Don't go after him guys, give him some time" I ordered.

They all gave me a small nod but I could tell that Master Splinter was the only one who agreed with me. All Mikey wanted to do was bring him best friend home and I could see that right away. Out of the four of us, none of us ever liked each other more than another but we sought different things in each other. Mikey sought guidance in me, protection in Raph and comfort in Donnie. It was always Donnie's words that calmed him down or made him feel better so I knew that's why he wanted to go after him so bad, to return the favour.

However, all Raph's face displayed was shame. I knew it was because he triggered Don's emotional breakdown and he never realized Donnie felt like that. When I come to think of it, all of us did mainly just go to Donnie so something could be fixed or something could be made. We never actually spent time with him because we wanted to. Obviously we loved him to pieces and he was our brother but I guess he never really saw himself as one with us.

Raph's eyes raised to mine and I saw a faint tear in the corner of each of them. It was rare Raphael cried in front of anybody but when he did he felt sad, ashamed or guilty. And today his guilt was displaying right through.

I brought my hand up quickly so he couldn't resist my touch and rested it on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Raph, you didn't know." I said.

"That's just it Leo isn't it. I don't know anything so I go and do stuff without thinking and knowing all the facts. In the end all I cause is destruction and pain, look what Don's going through right now" Raph replied.

A frown grew on my face as I thought about Don. How did he get the power to control things like that? Did it just spring on him then or did he know previously. As I thought about it, something seemed oddly familiar with his power. I tried to recall anything that happened the last couple of days after Don came home.

He returned with a broken ankle, I got a killer headache, I managed to read my brothers minds...

My mouth turned into a gaping hole before I sat down on the couch and buried my face into my hands.

"What is it Leonardo?" Splinter asked.

My remaining family stepped over to me, their expressions displaying they wanted answers. I raised my face from my palms and looked them in the eye. Should I tell them? What if they reject me? It didn't really matter, Don needed somebody to stand by his side and I would be the one to do that.

"Don's not the only one with a power..." I mumbled.

I half wanted them to hear and half didn't want them to, however I did it loud enough for them to understand.

"What are you talking about Leo?" Raph questioned as he sat beside me and Mikey sat on the other side.

I looked Master Splinter in the eye who was sitting in his usual arm chair.

"Donatello's not the only one who has an inhuman power like that, I do too" I revealed.

Sensei looked purely and utterly shocked but Mikey and Raph seemed unusually quiet. Did they really think of me as that much of an outsider that they couldn't even show their emotions?

"You and Donnie aren't the only ones Leo" Mikey spoke up.

I turned my head to face my younger brother and looked at his expression. His eyes seemed brighter than they had been previously and a small smile was curved onto his face. Now that I studied his eyes, I realized that for the last day or so they had become darker and didn't hold their usual happiness.

"So, have we all got some sort of thing we can do?" Raph questioned.

I looked at Raph quickly and glanced at him before facing Splinter.

"My sons, what abilities do you possess?" He asked.

He seemed unusually calm about the situation but I knew it was because he couldn't afford to be worried. After all, he just discovered his children have powers and one has ran away to express his emotions.

"I think I can read people's minds but I'm not completely sure." I said. Splinter examined my expression before the words sunk in. Deciding to test us, he spoke up

"Okay Leonardo, tell me what I am thinking right now" Sensei ordered.

It felt so wrong knowing I was invading my family's privacy but I never went against an order, not if it didn't put others in danger. I knew I hadn't mastered my power yet but over the last day I was looking into their minds a few times. I immediately snapped out of them though when I noticed I was looking into their brain and that shouldn't be allowed, it was untruthful. I focused all of my might on my father and stared into his mind. I could see glimpses of a small memory from when we were toddlers and we all managed to say our first words. First I managed to speak, then Donnie, then Raph and then Mikey. I pulled myself away from my daze and stared right back at my father.

"You're thinking about our first words" I spoke up.

I could tell he was surprised that I actually succeeded and did hold something powerful but he soon brushed it aside and turned to Raph.

"Raphael, what can you do? Splinter requested.

"Well Sensei, I'm not sure if I've got a power or I've just become unusually strong" Raph answered.

"Can you demonstrate?"

He gave a small smile before walking over to the TV. Donnie had caused it to fall to the floor so it was easier to pick us for him. I watched in curiosity at what my brother could do and was almost amazed when he revealed his power. His hand slid under the huge screen and picked it up. He only used the point of his finger on his other hand to keep it balanced but all of the weight was on one. A wide smile spread across my face at Raph's skill. He could pick up around ten 30 pound TV's with one hand and he didn't look like he was struggling at all. When he returned to his place on the sofa, I gave him a playful punch in the arm and smiled at him. He returned the gesture but before we could say anything Sensei once again spoke.

"And Michelangelo, what can you do?"

"Let me demonstrate" Mikey said confidently.

He walked over to the side of the lair and placed himself in a running stance. His lips moved to a countdown and when he got to one I could barely see him anymore. There was just a dash of green moving at an incredible speed around our home. My eyes couldn't follow him fast enough so when he returned I was still looking for him. He tapped me on the shoulder and when I turned around he had a huge proud grin engraved into his face. I smiled back at him before looking towards Splinter.

"Well Sensei, that's what we can do. But how?" I asked

"You four hold very strong abilities, especially Donatello. But his is also very dangerous. I am not quite sure how you have come to develop these gifts but I know that you must learn to control them" Splinter replied.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go get Don back" Raph suggested.

"No Raphael, you must listen to me first. Your brother is in a very emotional state. You must approach him calmly and do not upset him more than he already is. Remember, do not rush in and do not lose patience, it might make things worse." Master Splinter ordered.

"Will do Sensei" I replied as we stood up and headed for the door.

"And remember my sons, make sure you do not get into any conflict with your enemies. If they discover what you four can do you may just be a lot more valuable to them" Sensei reminded us.

I gave him a quick nod before dashing out of the door and speeding down the tunnels with my brothers. Mikey gave me a small smirk before sprinting down so fast that he was out of sight.

"Mikey this is not time for games, where are you!?" I shouted down the tunnels.

"I'm not playing games Leo, I'm just expressing myself" Mikey answered.

I yelped when he spoke as he was right beside me in an instant. Raph just gave a small scowl at our younger brothers actions as we continued running.

"Hey Leo, how are we gonna find Don anyway?" Raph asked.

I immediately stopped sprinting and stood in the middle of the sewers. How were we gonna find Don?

"It's okay, Donnie taught me how to track our phones" Mikey reassured.

I let out a sigh of relief that my brother had a plan. He pulled his phone out of his belt and began to press numerous buttons. After a few clicks, a beep came sounding from his phone and he turned towards me.

"He's in the middle of central park, we gotta find him. Quick!" Mikey boomed.

We soon enough began our journey back down the tunnel in search of our missing brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Will update soon x<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey people. This is the chapter where all the drama and suspense begins.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Donatello's P.O.V.<p>

I could hear my feet splashing against the contaminated water below me. The sound truly was sickening but I didn't care, I had to part from my family. My ears picked up the sound of their worried voices but I couldn't afford to return, not while they were in danger. How did I let it happen? I let my anger get the better of me and almost hurt them.I hadn't noticed the tears slipping from my eyes. They were caused by the fact that I may not have been able to return to my family and I would be alone forever. However, I would put their happiness before mine any day.

A small ladder came into sight and I immediately climbed it. The drainage lid quickly slipped off as the grass of central park came into view. The green straw had small hints of white in it from the temperature which made winter for once look kind of beautiful. There were children playing on the other side of the field and I immediately turned to my right to see I was in the part of the park where all the trees lay. Well, no one ventured out into them anyway so it was safe enough.

I checked my surroundings and once I gave my brain the all clear I dashed off into the trees. Under the branches there was just mud laying on the ground and no pretty frost, I groaned at the fact that they all got to play out in public with each other while I was stuck alone concealed away. I tried to control my emotions as I knew I was emotionally unstable. This however, didn't calm me down, it made me even more upset. I realized that if I didn't get myself under control, I'd never be able to return to my family and I'd be a lone adventurer. How would I provide for myself? Who would guide me, protect me, reassure me, comfort me...need me?

I fell to my knees at the sudden thought of my family all sitting together laughing and continuing as a happy family. No, it's for the best. Even though it was for the best i t didn't mean I had to like it.

"It's all your fault!" I growled at my hands.

Why did I have to develop this? I never chose to become like this.

I looked over into the heart of the forest to see an old shed sitting alone. I compared myself to it knowing I was in the same situation, I was isolated from the world. I had been for fifteen years.

I angrily stormed over to it and opened it to see not one object resting inside of it. I knew I needed something to take my anger out on so after a couple of seconds of studying the tiny room, I stepped back a few paces.

I focused my gaze onto the wooden planks and locked it on. I could feel a small power forming in my mind and didn't fail to notice the long planks of wood ripping themselves apart from each other. It felt so good to unleash my power onto the worthless piece of junk.

It was only then that I realized that this wasn't a curse, this was a gift. Even though my life was technically a mistake, this was not. It was now a part of me and I had to accept it. If I couldn't accept myself than nobody would accept me.

All of the planks shot out from each other and scatted around the trees. I smiled at my work as I approached one of the planks. It was still fully together and I hadn't destroyed this one. Slowly, a possible idea began to form in my head. My feet planted themselves on the splintered wood and I could immediately tell that the shed had been there for years. Considering it wasn't in use anymore and nobody wanted it, I had the right to destroy it.

I calmly looked down at the board underneath my feet and began to slowly lift it. I almost fell off at least a dozen times just by lifting it into the air but that wasn't going to stop my fun. I gasped in excitement when I realized I'd just technically created a hover board from my mind. I was delighted with my work but I wasn't going to stop there. I placed my hand out in front of me. Immediately, my power obeyed me and I shot through the air. I yelped in shock at the sudden blast but began to laugh when I realized what I was doing. The tails of my bandana shot through the air and I closed my eyes at the soothing sensation of the wind blowing against my face. For once, I felt free. Squeals of delight filled the trees and soon enough I came to a stop.I lowered the wood I was standing on and let my feet drop to the ground. Suddenly, some thoughts came to mind. What if the Foot found out I had this power? Would I be more valuable to them, more dangerous? I already knew that my enemies valued my knowledge but now that I can control anything I wish, how would they react? I knew instantly that The Shredder would want me on his side and try to manipulate me but I'm not so easily fooled. There was no possible chance I'd ever join the foot unless he held a knife to my family's throats and threatened to kill them.

Suddenly, I could feel something familiar tingling inside of me. It didn't seem like and actual physical change, but a feeling. To me, it felt like my ninja reflexes but what could I be sensing, I was alone in the small forest of central park. Or was I?

Without hesitation, I pulled out my bo when I heard some rustling in the bushes. I guess it was out of habit, my staff was like my sidekick. I cautiously stepped over to the bush with my staff in front of me and with all my force I stabbed the staff into the shrub.

"OW!" A voice called out.

I immediately recognized the voice as my younger brothers. Frustration began to grow on me just before I ripped the bush away with a wave of my hand. My three brothers were crouching down with sheepish smiles spreading across their faces. I growled in anger before raising my hand in a "matter of factly" motion but I was glad when it obeyed me and lifted my three idiotic siblings from the soil.

"Donnie put us down right now!" Leo demanded.

"Why should I?" I scowled "You went against my wishes and followed me here!"

"Actually you didn't wish for anything and we didn't follow you we searched for you" Raph corrected.

I growled more at their cockiness before raising them a bit higher above the surface and dropping them full force to the ground. I turned my back to them and heard grunts of pain behind me, however I sensed that they got up pretty quickly.

"Donnie, please come back with us" Leo pleaded.

I turned around once again and faced my brothers.

"As much as I want to Leo, I can't. I nearly hurt you all today, what'll happen if I do actually injure you?" I asked.

"Then we'll work it out. We know that you can't always control your powers and we understand." Leo assured.

I didn't seem too convinced and began to stroll away. I was desperate to stay with them but their safety always came before my happiness.

"C'mon Donnie we want you to come home" Raph explained.

Their words touched my heart as the water works in my eyes began to whir. I didn't look back and wanted to forget that they ever came after me. It would be impossible to go back. I'd already been warned in my dream about what could happen if I returned. They could die, be buried alive. Their voices continuously spoke to me about how we could talk about it.

Unfortunately, they weren't getting the message. Hoping that they would reason with my actions, I began to jog away. Their voices grew fainter ever so slightly as I began to pick up the speed. However, I stopped at a halt when I heard Mikey shout.

"You're not the only one Donnie"

My feet skidded in the mud as I stared ahead of me. Slowly, I turned my head to look at my brothers. They were the same distance behind me as they originally were. I looked at Mikey in confusion.

"What are you talking about Mikey?" I questioned.

I heard Raph give an annoyed sigh before stepping forward.

"We've all got freaky powers too. Leo can read people's minds, Mikey can run super fast and I'm super strong. You're not alone Donnie, you never were"

Even though this hardly meant anything, my face lightened up at my brother's words and I gave them all huge smiles. My brothers were confessing they were going through the same thing. Even though their powers couldn't really hurt anybody, it made a huge difference to me. It was settling the horrible feeling in my stomach which began to represent something happy to me. Hope.

"'So you're telling me you can do things like this too? Prove it" I challenged.

I knew that they wouldn't lie about something like this but I was desperate to see how powerful they really were.

I looked at Leo first so that he would get the hint that I'd like him to go first but he didn't speak, he just stared. I was about to tell him to go ahead and show me but he didn't need to, he already was. A voice started talking at the back of my head and I knew that it wasn't my brain, it was my brother.

"We all have gifts Donnie, we just need to work on them"

I stepped back in shock and looked at my eldest brother. He had a wide grin plastered across his face which I gladly returned. I shifted my gaze to Raph next and stared at him expectedly, all my anger towards him from before long forgotten. He gave me a small nod before heading over to a fallen tree. I'm not sure what happened to the grown plant but it certainly was a pity. His hands slowly gripped the bottom of it and soon enough he'd lifted it above him. I stared in amazement at what my brother could do as he lifted the tree with no sign of struggle at all. I gave him a small nod telling him he'd shown me enough and looked at Mikey.

"Let me show you wise brother" Mikey exclaimed.

When I found out my siblings also shared inhuman abilities, I knew Mikey would be the one to boast. I shook my head at his words and watched as he disappeared. I looked around for him but he was nowhere to be seen. Oblivious to me, there was a green blur charging around the trees and heading straight for me. I didn't have the time to notice my brother was sprinting in my direction before he opened his arms and tackled me to the ground. I yelped in shock at the sudden movement before hearing laughter surround me. My eyes lifted so I was staring right into my older brothers faces and I could've strangled them at their reactions.

"You should've seen your face Donnie you were a-" Before Leo could finish his sentence I stared right into him and sent him flying back on the ground so he was covered in mud. I then turned to Raph and pointed a finger at him. He jerked at the sight of my hand pointing at him and yelped in fright.

"One word out of you Raph and you'll end up like our jolly older brother Leonardo over there" I stated.

Raph immediately turned to face Leo at my words and I could hear his snickers at the sight of our elder brother. He was wiping mud off his face and had bird poo on his head. I turned to face Mikey and we both shared the same expression before tumbling on our shells and crying in laughter.

"Haha very funny Donnie!" Leo shouted as he walked over to us.

"Well you were making fun of him Leo" Mikey backed me up.

I gave him a small grin and was so desperate to just throw Leo back again and see his expression. However, our laughter and jokes didn't last long as we heard a small branch snap and land next to our feet. It was getting pretty dark but it wasn't hard to see around us. The miniature branch cracked on the floor next to my foot and immediately we all turned our eyes to face it. All four of us began to step back and out of habit we drew our weapons. I held my bo as close to me as I could and strangled it with my hands. My knuckles began to turn white from my grip and they even started to burn from pain. I thoroughly ignored the horrible sensation spreading through my hands and began to look up in the tree. Nothing. I stared at Leo in confusion but he just had the same expression I'd claimed painted on his face. Oblivious to us, a crowd of foot ninjas were slowly crawling over the trees and preparing to attack.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I reunited Don and his brothers too quickly but I really need to get on with the story so I hope you don't mind. Will update soon x<br>**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people I'm sorry that this chapter doesn't have a lot of detail in but I hope it's good enough for you.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Donatello's P.O.V.<p>

I stood back to back with my siblings as we stayed on lookout. Who would possibly want to attack us in the middle of central park at dawn? There's no proof somebody actually wanted to attack us but when something unusual happens and we don't catch somebody in the act, then we know something is wrong. I raised my staff a little higher up as I began to feel unusually more cautious.

"Is it just me guys or do you feel more aware of something near?" Mikey whispered

"You're not the only one Mikey" I replied.

I knew we were all feeling the exact same thoughts and out of all honesty I didn't want us to worry about something that could be nothing but it didn't feel safe. We didn't feel safe. Suddenly, I could hear faint thumps above me. They were extremely silent and no normal person would be able to detect them but since we're far from normal and we're ninjas, it wasn't hard. At the exact same moment, we all twisted our necks upwards so we were facing the trees and saw silhouettes watching down at us. They immediately knew we'd noticed their hiding spots so within an instant they dropped down to ground level there were at least three dozen Foot ninjas surrounding us and gluing us to our spots.

"Remember, don't let them find out" Leo whispered.

It didn't matter if they heard him say it because it didn't mean anything to them. For all they knew they could think we're talking about a secret food stash. The Foot didn't even need to say anything, they just all gave quick nods at each other before charging towards us. I met them halfway and began to swing my staff into their faces. In the background, I could hear Leo's yelps, Raph's growls and Mikey's laughter. The only sounds coming from our enemies were cries of pain. I concentrated on my enemy directly in front of me but I was still aware that there was at least nine Foot Ninja's surrounding me. I swung my staff just above my head as I figured they were slightly taller than me so it would smack them directly in the face. After a few swings, punches and kicks, I delivered the final blow to my nemesis and turned to watch the fights behind me. Raph seemed to be coping pretty well as he only had two ninjas left to defeat, Leo was swiftly dodging their attacks but violently hitting them with his katanas and Mikey was fighting off a lone foot ninja.

I smiled in amusement knowing that The Foot once again tried to defeat us and failed. I began to notice that there was only seven bodies on the ground next to Mikey instead of eight, knowing that they'd spread out in an equal number. I tilted my head in confusion but as I gazed into the distance, I could see a shadow approaching my little brother. There was a small twinkle in the shadows hands and I knew immediately what it had grasped in its hands.

"Mikey! Look out!" I screamed.

Mikey just continued to fight the ninja and glanced at me for a brief second.

"What did you say Donnie!?" Mikey called back.

I began to panic as I knew I wouldn't make it to my brother in time to save him but he was clearly unaware of what was going on behind him. I realized that I was left with only one option, it was either that or my brother's life could vanish in an instant. I instantly panicked when I realized how much time I'd delayed and that the ninja was no inches away from Mikey and stared straight t the ninja, focusing my energy on him. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice me and was utterly overtook by surprise when he went flying to the side and collided with the ground. I became slightly angry when Mikey didn't notice me before but seemed to notice a small thump on the ground. I released my gaze from Mikey and looked at Raph and Leo. Leo had an angry but worried expression on his face and Raph just looked shock.

"Donnie what do you think you're doing!?" Leo screamed as my brothers ran towards me..

"That ninja was going to kill Mikey Leo and he wasn't listening to me so what could I have done? It was either that or Mikey's life! Your would've done the same" I shot back.

His face softened in realization before he looked into my eyes and rested his katanas back in their holders. We all retreated our weapons back into their previous positions and looked at one another.

"I know Donnie I'm sorry, it's just what if they've found out what we can do?" Leo asked.

I was about to come up with an answer to his deep question but before I could speak a deep voice interfered.

"You don't need to question it anymore Leonardo, you've shown enough"

We all turned our heads to the west and looked to see Hun and more ninjas. I could hear Raph growl at his presence but Leo placed a palm on his chest and held him back.

"Ninjas attack!" Hun ordered.

The terrible soldiers charged towards us and once again the fight started up again. I grabbed my staff out of my belt before any of the ninjas could get a good blow in. I spun my bo above my head as I jumped and kicked one of the ninjas in the heads. A sickening crack could be heard when my foot collided with his scalp but I soon brushed it off. After all, their intentions are to kill us. Unfortunately, I failed to notice the deranged giant man stalking towards me with a pocket knife in hand. I gasped in shock when strong arms wrapped around me and I heard the growl coming from the leader of the group. I looked up to see Mikey lying on top of me with a relieved grin on his face.

"Thanks Mikey" I smiled.

"No problem bro, after all I had to return the favour" Mikey replied.

"And I'm grateful for it but can you get off me now?" I asked.

Mikey looked at me with a confused expression on his face before noticing he was still lying above me and quickly stood up. I grabbed his hand so he could help me stand up and once I regained my balance we stood back to back.

"There's only one way to defeat this giant freak" Raph growled.

I turned to face him and saw he had a one of the ninjas tranquilizers in his hands. Raph quickly gave a warriors roar before shooting the large gun at Hun. I instantly knew that Hun had been knocked out cold as he didn't make any effort to get up and there was no groan of pain. Most of the ninjas seemed to be down so soon enough we regrouped.

"Guys we need to get out of here" Leo ordered.

We all gave small nods to show we agreed with his plan and fled the scene.

* * *

><p>Shredder's P.O.V.<p>

I sat in my throne room and awaited news of my enemies. How did four teenage boys manage to defeat my outstanding army? No group or clan has ever been able to defeat my ninjas, no matter how many of them there were, but these green freaks were just starting to get on my last nerve. I waited patiently in my throne for one of my employees to enter. After about five minutes of waiting, six of my ninjas came charging in and bowed to me.

"What news do you have of the turtles?" I demanded.

Only one of them dared to look at me before speaking.

"We have recorded the battle to identify their flaws but not only have they became more experienced in ninjitsu, they managed to defeat us even faster than last time" The ninja spoke up

I glared at him in confusion before rotating my chair to look at the screen I now faced. The video was pretty good quality for somebody in a fight but it still created static noises and became blurry at some points. The footage reflected off my eyeballs as I watched the turtles practically wipe the floor with my ninjas. I focused my attention on Donatello and watched as he screamed for Michelangelo to look out. The youngest turtle ignored his brothers warnings however and continued to fight. The next thing I saw completely and utterly shocked me. The purple masked turtle stared straight at my ninja and within an instant my employee was piloting through the air. I ordered for the video to be paused and once again faced my ninjas.

"What is going on? Can you explain this?" I questioned.

"The turtles all did something strange. Something they never normally did. When we caught this footage it only brought confusion" The ninja who previously spoke replied. His voice sounded quite raspy and by the sound of his tongue smacking his lips I could tell he must do it from nervousness. I sat there in confusion for about five minutes before it all sunk in. The turtles had gained in human abilities. Nobody could possibly make somebody fly throughout the air without some kind of inhuman force.

"What can they do?" I asked.

"We are not certain what the one called Leonardo can do but we overheard them saying he could read people's minds, and by the looks of it maybe even control them"

I wasn't surprised that Leonardo developed probably the most powerful ability of the four as he was always the chosen one and strived to be perfect. It also fitted his personality really well as he seemed to try and get into people's heads a lot and was always determined to be right.

"The one called Raphael has inhuman strength." Ah, Raphael. His power also matched his personality perfectly. He was always the protector of the four and considered the strong one. Well he's definitely strong now isn't he.

"The one called Michelangelo has incredible speed" Michelangelo, the crazy and energetic one. I always knew that he was the annoying one out of the family and used it to his advantage. There were many times when he got easily distracted which resulted in an injury for the stupid turtle.

"And the one called Donatello, he can control anything he wishes apart from people" So it was Donatello who had floored my ninjas. We always thought that Leonardo or Raphael was the real danger to our army but after observing the turtles various times, it all came together. We never even gave the two youngest a second glance but after seeing what the purple masked boy could do, our minds were changed. I always thought his knowledge could somehow help me but now I look at him I realize it could end me. He's an extremely skilled fighter, has high intelligence levels and now he's telekinetic? Even without his power he was extremely dangerous compared to his brothers so what is he truly capable of?

"I want you to lure the turtles into battle again and film all of it. Bring me the footage so I can analyze it and see what their powers are truly capable of. Now leave me in peace" I ordered.

The six ninjas all gave me a respectful bow before leaving the room. Once they'd gone, a true look of worry splattered across my face. If the turtles all have powers, what could they be like combined?

They could end me, for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, sorry that it lacked detail but I didn't have much time to edit it. Anyway, I'll update soon x <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi people, I am so so so sorry that this is really late. You see on Friday night I went over to my friends house for a little bit after I came back from a party and I ended up staying there until 11 o'clock as me and my friends parents were all deciding on whether to have an American Themed party on the 4th of July since we're all going to America shortly after. Also when I got home I went to sleep since I needed to get up early in the morning so when I went to upload the next chapter the next day there was an error with my account and I couldn't even access my profile. So I'm going to try and upload all three chapters tonight and get up to date. Anyway thanks for your patience, it's really appreciated.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Raphael's P.O.V.<p>

We dashed across the green grass at the black of night. Our feet squelched against the mud but I didn't care, it could be easily removed at home. A small drainage lid came into our sight below the shaggy grass. The numbers on it made no sense to me but I could tell that the lid was made of titanium. Leo gave a quick nod at Donnie who quickly removed it as we didn't have time to stop and lift it with our hands. He stood at the side in the grass and waited for us to all climb down the small hole. I could already smell the human waste in the sewers and the foul smell of sweat. I was the last down the drain before Donnie climbed down and slammed the manhole cover down onto its holder. He quickly turned to face us straight after and we began to walk down the tunnel. However, he immediately stopped as he looked straight ahead.

"What's wrong Don?" Leo asked.

Donnie gave an apologetic look at us as he played with his fingers, suggesting he was nervous.

"I-I don't think I should go with you guys" Don whispered.

Leo didn't show any signs of anger at all as he approached our little brother. Gently, he placed a hand on Donatello's shoulder who reacted by looking up with sad eyes.

"Donnie, you're emotional right now but they're under control aren't they? I know you think it's for the best but we can't help you if you don't let us. You're our brother and you're never getting rid of us. Plus it's not a good time to go topside and you know it." Leo replied. His face showed only sternness and leadership, something I could never do.

"Do you think they know about Leo's power, he didn't use his on them?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know but even if they don't they'll find out soon enough" Leo replied.

For the next ten minutes we walked down the tunnel in silence. The only activity taking place was Mikey repeatedly running down the tunnels and running up the walls while Donnie found random little objects and played with them for a bit. I began to get frustrated at Mikey's squeals and full on energy but managed to hide it because last time I lashed out, my brother nearly caused our home to collapse. Coming to think of the incident, I noticed Leo and Mikey had already wrapped themselves up in a conversation and soon decided that it would be the perfect time to talk to Donnie. I picked up the pace in my footsteps and watched as my brother swiped the trash on the ground aside.

"Yo Donnie" I called as I jogged up next to him.

He faced me with a small smile and I realized that I'd lacked concentration on his facial expression. Now I could see the dark circles under his eyes had grown in colour and now the bags that topped them had almost fell out the bottom of his mask. He had small bits of yellow sleep burrowed into the corner of his eyes and his lips seemed awfully dry, like they'd been licked a lot. His grin caused the his cheekbones to rise so much the lines that joined to his mouth made them look like they were permanently engraved. His faint dimples could be seen in the dark light which made his face look a whole lot more adorable.

"Yeah Raph?" Donnie asked.

"I'm sorry about what I did this morning, I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that. I know that you do your best in this family and even try to improve everything but I just need you to know I do appreciate you. I don't just need you in this family, I want you to be part of it. You always have been and you always will be" I felt slightly embarrassed at my mini speech but Don didn't seem to care about my embarrassment, he just looked happy that I'd sucked it up and revealed my true feelings.

"You were always forgiven Raph" Don answered.

Man, sometimes I hated Donnie for how gentle he was. Sure he would constantly nag us and tease us for things but when something serious happened, he would always stand by our sides.

"Bro's?" I asked as I held out my hand.

"Bro's" My purple banded brother answered.

He grasped my hand in his and shook it violently. I laughed at his harsh grip and soon an idea formed in my head. I began to crush his hand with all my might and I could tell he was trying to hold in his screams. Once I knew it was becoming too much, I let go and let out an evil laugh.

"What was that for?" Don asked as he shot me a glare.

"For lifting me up in the park and chucking me to the ground" I replied

"I can do it again if you want?" Donnie asked with an evil smirk on his face.

I shook my head at his childish behaviour and soon noticed we'd returned home. The keypad that was concealed by a rock was flung open by Leo's hand and soon enough the door was opening. I sighed in happiness when I could smell pizza wafting its way out of the lair. We stepped in one by one and immediately saw Master Splinter rush out of the kitchen with a hopeful look on his face. When Don left before, he looked defeated and heartbroken. His eyes didn't hold the usual happiness or annoyance he held for us, they just looked blank. Now however, he claimed the same brightness he taught us all to have as he watched Donnie come into view. He reached his hand forward cautiously, obviously aware that Don could still think he's a threat to us. The smile on his face widened when Don let his hand rest on his shoulder and watched his chocolate eyes not hold the fear it clutched before, but the usual warmth and comfort it possessed.

"My son, you have returned to us" Splinter said, the smile on his face never fading.

"Yeah Sensei, and by the looks of it I won't be leaving you again" Don replied as he brought his hand to hold our father's on his shoulder. Master Splinter quickly guided us over to the couch and handed us our usual pizzas. Leo's was plain with cheese on top, Mine had small bits of chicken on, Donnie's was splattered with pepperoni while Mikey's had pepper and mushroom on top. We all began to gobble up our tea before quickly finishing and looking our father in the eye.

"Master Splinter, we think the foot have discovered what we can do" Leo spoke up.

Master Splinter stared wide eyed at my blue masked brother. He looked so shocked he could drop his sushi. I smirked at the thought of Splinter actually doing that and my terrible joke but the smirk was wiped away when I realized how serious the situation was..

"Who's powers did they see and how did they find out!?" Splinter asked. His voice sounded really angry but I knew better and that it was just because he was worried for our safety.

"A ninja was going to stab Mikey in the back but he wasn't paying enough attention to notice and by the time Don noticed, it was too late to warn him so he pushed him to the side with his power. After we defeated the ninjas Hun came with another crowd and when there was too many for Don to hold off, Hun was going to kill him but Mikey ran and pushed him out of the way. The only way to defet Hun was with something extremely heavy so Raph threw a tree at him. Then we fled. There's a possible chance they know about my power because we were talking about it previously and we didn't know how long they were spying on us for. We're sorry Sensei" Leo's explanation seemed to last a lifetime but the tension got worse when we sat in silence and bowed our heads in shame.

"It is okay my sons"

We all looked up in astonishment at our father and then at each other.

"But I fear that if The Shredder knows of your abilities, he will attempt to use it to his advantage. Especially yours Donatello" Master Splinter stated.

All of our gazes dropped on Donnie as he stared at Sensei in confusion.

"Mine? Why?" Don quizzed.

Out of all of us, Don was meant to be the smartest. But in some situations it was like his brain had been replaced with Mikey's.

"Because your power cannot only control objects, it can control parts of earth and can create or destroy anything it desires. You are also known to our enemies as a huge threat" Splinter continued.

If Don's face looked extremely confused before, then I don't know what could describe what it looked like after.

"Me? A threat? But I'm the weak one" Don replied.

Splinter shook his head in disappointment before looking into Donnie's eyes.

"No my son, you have got it all wrong. You may not be as talented as your brothers in ninjitsu but only by an extremely small fraction. You all share the same amount of skill in the subject which makes you all great fighters. In knowledge however, you are miles ahead of your brothers. Your enemies didn't notice at first but you intelligence could very well be the end of them. They always saw your brothers and manageable threats but you never were. You were classified as extremely dangerous to them before you gained the power you possess but now that they know of your ability, you are seen as unstoppable to them" Splinter explained.

Me, Leo and Mikey had all known this for a while and had hoped to keep it from Donnie but now that he'd discovered what he was capable of, his jaw had almost dropped to the floor. Don hated being the centre of attention and hated it even more when our enemies focused on him, that's why I always tried to distract them with my temper. However, it thoroughly failed and they knew what I was trying to do.

"No, this can't be right, surely you've got it wrong" Don began.

The objects nearby had slowly began to vibrate and by the way they were moving I could tell that Don was not only anxious, he was terrified too.

"Donatello, please calm yourself my son, maybe you need some time to yourself" Sensei suggested.

My brother looked up into my father's eyes before swallowing the lump in his throat and nodding.

"Do you wish to go above ground or stay in the lair?" Master Splinter asked.

I wanted to object at the idea of letting Donnie topside but Sensei just gave me "the look" I immediately knew that he was expecting Don to say he wanted to stay in the lair as he tried to encourage my brainiac brother to venture out more but the answer he truly wanted came in the end.

"Can I have a little topside? I need to blow of some steam?" Donnie requested.

Splinter gave him a small nod and a quick smile before Don stood up and guided himself to the door. Even his body movements displayed his anxiety. The way his shoulders were tense, the way his feet flicked every time he walked. Once he walked out of the lair calmly, Leo turned to face Splinter with his signature facial expression.

"Do you really think Donnie's stable enough to go out on his own?" Leo inquired.

"Your brother must discover his true self and let out his emotions, he doesn't do it often. He must also discover who he truly is and why he is that way" Splinter responded.

I could instantly tell that Leo understood our father's decision but still disagreed with it. As we all went our separate ways, I followed Master Splinter to his room.

"Master Splinter?" I asked.

Splinter turned around looking partly surprised but not shocked.

"Can I help you Raphael?" He questioned.

"Um, yeah I guess. Do you really think it was wise to let Don got topside?" I asked. My face was stern but also calm, but on the inside I was slightly infuriated. My brother was an emotional mess and he'd just run away from home and now he'd gone back out again? That's like releasing a dog into the wild, bringing it back home and then releasing it again.

"My son" Master Splinter sighed "I also disagree with the idea of letting your brother go above ground but he is capable of taking care of himself. He needs time to clear his mind and spirit."

I sighed at the answer as I knew it was the only one I was going to receive. Silently nodding, I began to stroll out of the room.

"Oh and Raphael?"

I twisted my neck so I was facing my master in the doorway.

"Do not follow your brother" He demanded, a serious look engraved into his face. I repeated the action of silently nodding as I walked out. What good would I do if I followed Don? He would only end up angry and an angry Don was never a good thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the lack of detail and I feel as though my chapters are going through things without an explanation or they're too fast. Will update soon x<br>**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi people, quite a short chapter and lacks quite a lot of detail but please give me a break. My first exam is tomorrow. **

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Donatello's P.O.V.<p>

I sprinted across the rooftops of the city below. How had it come to this? When I first met our enemies they saw me as the harmless one who didn't have any skill or power but now? Now they see me as an unstoppable being with the skills of a warrior, the intelligence of a mastermind and the power of a sorcerer. I never wanted it to be this way, I always wanted to just protect my family. But now, I've drawn our enemies in even more. I knew that they also wanted my brothers as they held incredible abilities but Master Splinter made it crystal clear that they would stop at nothing to have me on their side. I came to the edge of a roof and when I leapt to the ledge waiting for me, I tripped on the edge and fell to the ground of the roof. The side of my head slammed against the bricks and I was lucky to have knee pads on otherwise there would certainly be a huge gash. I raised my head slightly so I could look ahead of me but the only sight was my hands and a water tower. I steadily got to my feet and stared at the water tower ahead of me.

I began to feel the sensation from earlier that tingled my ninja reflexes. I performed my same old habit of pulling my staff out of my belt and held in front of me. Even though my head was throbbing, I was still aware of the twelve figures that were sprinting towards me. My eyes widened in realization as I saw the familiar Foot Clan uniforms curved around their bodies. Great, just great. I'd literally been out of their sight for one hour and they'd already tracked me and came back for me. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? They already knew what I could do so there was no point in them trying to either kill me, capture me or sedate me.

I was aware they already knew of my powers as they looked extremely cautious of me and didn't get too close. I turned to the water tower again and suddenly and idea began to play through my head. Master Splinter told me my power was dangerous? It was time to test how dangerous I really am. I slipped my staff back into my belt and glared at the wooden tower. The Foot seemed vaguely aware of what I was aiming at but hadn't figured out my plan just yet. The sound of the wood rumbling against the roof increased their fear slightly. By now I had shifted my gaze back to my enemies but my concentration still remained on the tower. I was certain that by now the tower was about to erupt so I raised my hand and waited for the right moment. It took a little longer than expected but eventually I heard the broken wood fall to the ground but no splashes followed.

I was extremely surprised The Foot hadn't fled by now but I guess that if they did, The Shredder wouldn't find it difficult to pick out a harsh punishment. One by one, their eyes widened in surprise and fear as I lifted the liquid directly ahead of me. I wasn't quite sure how I managed to lift a liquid as I thought I had telekinesis but I was soon proved wrong. I could control anything I desired except people. I couldn't just manipulate objects, I could manipulate energy and elements. My logical explanation was that was a solid, liquid or gas and it had particles in, I could gain control. It was like anything obeyed my command, like I was the ruler ofnature.

I began to forcefully spin the liquid in front of me and made an unbelievable appearance from it. The energy I used on the water separated the liquid into two longs tails which wrapped themselves around each other to create a long narrow pillar. The foot in front of me looked truly terrified but still didn't back down. Now was the time. I shot my hand out in front of me and to my delight the aqua liquid washed over my enemies. Small cries of fear and panic was heard within the waves of the water as I watched black limbs topple over the side of the roof. After the water had completely flooded the street below and there was nothing left, I was ecstatic to see all of the ninjas had been washed away with it too. After all, who could've resisted that? I headed over to the edge of the roof to get a good bird's eye view of the street below. The Foot were still lying on the ground below me but were struggling into an alley doing an army like crawl. Well, may as well finish them off. A wide smirk painted itself across my face as I jumped into the alley below and stared at my opponents. They all backed away and even though they had masks on, I could picture their terrified expressions right under the black fabric.

"You don't want to fight me anymore? That's a real pity because I'm not one to back away from a fight" I spat.

Their eyes widened when I lifted the large trash can beside me and shot it towards them. Only two of the ninjas managed to dodge the large bin but soon regretted it when I dropped a pile of bricks on top of them. Alley's really were a great resourceful area to find things to throw at your enemies. Once I was certain my enemies were knocked unconscious, I lifted the manhole cover off the narrow tube that lead to my home. Noiselessly, I slid down the crooked ladder which led to the world of the underground. I gave a small swish of my hand which commanded the drainage lid to land in its previous position.

Oblivious to me, a small camera sat between my back and my shell.

* * *

><p><strong>Tension's gonna start rising in the next couple of chapters :D. Will update soon x<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi people. I hadn't written from Leo's PO.V. in a while so I decided to let Leo take the spotlight for once.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Leonardo's P.O.V.<p>

As I walked out of my room, I noticed that there was still only two of my brothers present.

"Guys, Don not back yet?" I questioned.

Raph and Mikey were both sitting on the couch facing the TV. Raph's eyes were locked on his laptop while Mikey's were locked on a comic book. It was mid-week so when Mikey didn't have any comic books to read, he'd search through his room for classic ones.

"Nope, he should be back soon though, he's been gone for two hours" Mikey replied without looking up from the coloured paper.

As I started to think of the possible places my brother could've went to, the machinery in the wall began to whir, opening the door and revealing my brother.

"Speak of the devil" Raph mumbled.

Donnie began to walk over to us with a huge smile on his face. I knew that something happened that made him let off his anger pretty well recently occurred but I wasn't so sure if it was a good thing. I stared straight into his eyes, even though he wasn't looking into mine and began searching through his recent memories. My surrounding immediately transformed to a rooftop. There was the scent of sweat and pollution in the air which shot straight up my nostrils and made a slight burning sensation. I took in my surroundings to see I was next to a large water tower. The wood had small splinters in and looked incredibly worn out. I almost jumped when the tower suddenly exploded but none of the wood hit me as it was a memory, not reality. I stared in shock as I looked up at where the tower had recently been. There was a huge blob of water shaped like the tower had been that slowly began to get smaller as the water started to travel elsewhere. My eyes followed the huge trail of water to see my brother standing parallel to a crowd of foot ninjas. My mouth dropped open at the sight of my brother controlling an element. Was that possible? He's only supposed to be telekinetic. My eyes became as wide as golf balls when the water split into two and spiralled around each other. It looked like an old work of art that was ancient but very valuable. Before I could appreciate the beauty of Donatello's work, it flooded down towards our enemies. Within a flash the memory had vanished and I was back in the lair.

Donnie began to say something to me but since I was so absorbed in my own mind I didn't understand a word he said. I gave a small laugh before nodding at him silently. He stared at me in confusion which clearly stated I hadn't answered him right but he shrugged it off and sat with my brothers on the couch. I decided that this was the right moment to inform Master Splinter of what had just gone on in my brother's mind and fled the TV area. Once I reached Master Splinter's room, I hesitated to knock on his door. Back and forth, I raised my fist to knock at the door. I was almost about to abandon my quest just before a voice called from the inside.

"You may enter Leonardo"

I wasn't surprised that he knew it was me because when one of us knocked on his door he could easily identify which one of us it was but how on earth could he tell I was present? I shook my head so the thought would fade. I stepped into the room as quietly as I could in case I was interfering with one of Master Splinter's meditation sessions. A cold chill ran up my spine at the sound of the creaky hinges on the door. I could instantly tell that Splinter had been drinking his favourite tea from the warm honey scent in the room. I inhaled the aroma and let out a deep sigh of pleasure from the scent. My feet creaked against the floor boards and made an even louder sound when I sat down in front of my father. His brows twitched and I could immediately tell he could sense my anxiety.

"Something troubles you my son" Sensei stated

I gave a slight nod but avoided eye contact with him. It made it difficult to have a serious conversation with him when I looked him in the eyes. It felt like I was drowning in my own unspoken words.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

I never understood how Master Splinter could be so patient. When one of my brothers confided I was desperate to just jump at them and grab the problem out of them. I slowly nodded my head at his question.

"It's getting worse Master Splinter, our abilities. I don't know what to do" I spoke up.

"What do you mean Leonardo?"

"I looked into Don's most recent memory. He looked troubled when he arrived home so I read into his mind. He fought some of the foot but his power has gotten stronger Sensei, a lot stronger"

My eyes stared up into his so I could judge his expression. His whiskers twitched which expressed his anxiety and worry.

"He doesn't just have the power to control objects Master Splinter, he can control elements too. He was controlling water in the memory. And I fear that if his powers are only getting stronger, than they'll be able to do anything. What if he learns to destroy people?"

My hands trembled with shock at what I'd just said. Was all this true? Did I have the correct theory?

"I have feared this day my entire life my son, the day I had to make a decision. If your brother's powers are growing, then yours will too, and so will Raphael's and Michelangelo's. When the day comes that you can no longer control it, you must conceal yourselves in our home until you learn. Yours and your brother's power may become very dangerous. Raphael's and Michelangelo's are no threat to others as their powers only affect themselves but yours Leonardo, yours and Donatello's are dangerous to others" Master Splinter replied.

I looked up into his eyes and could tell he showed me pity.

"How powerful are they?" I asked. I knew that they were really powerful but I was hoping he'd give me some reassurance.

"Yours are very powerful Leonardo. You can access the brain which is forbidden to mankind. However, yours are mental and not physical and can be controlled. But Donatello's" He said. He gave out a small sigh before looking at numerous photos in front of him. Each one of us had a picture of us that was recently taken. His paw gripped around the one of Donnie as he stared at the frame with worried his eyes "His is unfortunately physical. Your power may be strong Leonardo but his is beyond powerful. He can control what he wants and even if he doesn't choose to manipulate it, it may control itself. If he can now control elements it means even nature is obeying him. I am counting on you to keep an eye on him and to watch his abilities. We must know its power and purpose because if in future he doesn't learn to control his power, it may learn to control him first"

My eyes widened at my father's words. Could that actually happen? I almost felt sick knowing that my brother could be overtaken with such a force. My stomach began to churn at the scenario forming in my head. A soft hand gripped onto my shoulder to keep me from trembling. My eyes once again lifted to my father's as I once again tried to seek reassurance.

"We can help you and your brother, you just need to let us" Master Splinter said.

I nodded at his request and clenched his hand in my own. Even though we weren't biologically related, no DNA could betray the bond we had. Because he was my father. He was family.

* * *

><p><strong>The chapters are slowly leading to the big moment. Will update soon x<br>**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey people, thank God I'm not late at updating this time. My chapters won't be as detailed and as good for the next few days as I'm trying to fit all of my spare time into doing last minute revision for my exams. Sorry about that people**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Donatello's P.O.V.<p>

I retreated from my lab the moment I heard Leo's footsteps. He'd always been telling me that staying up all night is dangerous and I could get insomnia. I always shrugged off his words even though I knew they were true, but for some reason I felt like I was immune to the condition. My lab door creaked open as I stared at my brother who was crossing the lair. I still use the abandoned subway car as a lab but only for unimportant and work that isn't dangerous, also it's better for when I want to socialize with my family but work at the same time. I'm not sure why but Leo seemed to be getting really anxious, like something was bothering him. Although my power was cool, sometimes I wish I could have my brother's abilities for a moment. Why was he so tense? What's going on in his mind? I waited for the exact right moment before sliding out of my lab and approaching my brother.

"Hey Leo" I greeted as I walked into the kitchen.

The sweet scent of coffee filled the air mixed with the aroma of sugary tea. By the looks of it, Leo hadn't slept a lot. His eyes were full of sleep and had faint dark circles forming under them. I knew that I looked much worse but it was normal for me, I always looked like that. Even his body language displayed his exhaustion. His shoulders were slouched and his knees looked like they were going to give in.

"Hey Don" He replied in an exhausted voice. I fiddled with my fingers for several moments, looking up at Leo seeing that he hasn't noticed the awkward silence.

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned.

"The reason I look so anxious is none of your concern Donnie, it's just because I'm tired."

My jaw almost dropped to the floor when he answered my unspoken question. Although I'd forgotten that he was telepathic, it seemed surprising how smooth and articulate his words were.

"Leo you should get some rest, you look exhausted" I suggested. He stared at me with a slight hint of annoyance in his eyes as he sat down with his tea in hand.

"I'm not going to listen to the boy who tells me to go to sleep when he never gets some himself, have you took your mask of recently and looked at the bags under your eyes?" Leo stated.

I felt slightly insulted at the fact he thought I was getting that bad but I didn't really care. This situation was about him not me. After staring my brother in the eye, I realized I wasn't gonna win this one. His eyes held a certain sternness, portraying that no matter what technique I used I wasn't going to win the verbal battle we held.

"Your call Leo." I sighed "So what are we doing today?"

"We're going to that abandoned building block near the pier. We haven't really had the chance to see the full capability of our powers. I thought that now was a good chance" I was slightly shocked that Leo had come up with such an idea. Normally he would detest a suggestion similar in case we "caused mischief".

"Can you go wake Raph and Mikey up? We're leaving in ten minutes" Leo stated. I disagreed with the idea of leaving within only ten minutes but I was too excited to stay in the lair.

"Sure thing" I replied.

I strolled down through the lair as I made my way to Raph's room. I didn't even bother to go in the room and shake him awake, I just stood in the doorway and looked for the perfect object and soon enough found it. A loud and shocked scream rung throughout the lair and as quick as I could run I charged away from the door. I flipped into the kitchen and sat at the table like nothing had happened.

"What did you do?" Leo asked with a smirk on his face.

"You'll find out soon enough" I replied with a grin.

I hadn't noticed that Master Splinter was sitting with us at the table before he gave a long sigh. In the distance of the lair, a loud and girlish scream was detected followed by an enraged growl. Leo quickly did his signature face palm just before my younger brother came charging in the kitchen at full speed. It was hard to see him through his speed but I knew exactly where he would stop. Following shortly after, my immediate older brother came in with a soaked mask and eyes full of rage. When he spotted Mikey, he began to stomp over like The Shredder, now that really scared Mikey. Before he could reach my brother however, I gently picked him off the floor and watched him squirm in the air. It was like he was trapped in an unseen cocoon.

"What are you doing Donnie he's the one in the wrong here!" Raph growled.

"Actually he didn't do anything, I just wanted to think of a productive way to wake you both up" I stated with an evil smile. His eyes narrowed in anger at my recent confession. If I hadn't been holding him in the air at that moment, then I would've been dead by now.

"Now, I'll let you down if you promise not to kill me. Okay?" I asked. He gave me an enraged nod before I lowered him to the ground.

"Okay guys stop fooling around we need to go" Leo stated.

I gave a nod at him as I stared him in the face. However, he turned to face Splinter who was staring at me for an unknown reason before they nodded at each other. My eyes narrowed in suspect but I didn't read anything into it, for all I know they could've been making sure I had my bo. My eyes soon focused on Michelangelo. I could tell by just the way he was wiggling his toes he was dying to charge out of the lair and run to his full potential. I began to grow a smile on my face at my brother's enthusiasm. Sometimes I wished I was more like Mikey because he's so laid back and fun. But me? I'm staying up all night to make sure everything is in order and my personality has died down. I'm still a fun person but I've changed in the recent years, a lot.

"You coming or what Donnie?" Raph barked. My head bounced off my neck a little when I heard my older brother's words.

"Coming Raph" I called. Within a few seconds we had dashed out of the lair and were running freely through the tunnels.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that the chapter's seem boring lately but I'm leading up to the end. Don't worry there's around 25 chapters in this story and hopefully soon I'll be writing a sequel but for now I want the story to progress quite slowly. Will update soon x<br>**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi people! I'm sorry for any inconvenience but tomorrow night I may not be able to update as I need to revise for my final exam and I need to complete and R.E. assessment. I'll try to post two chapters on Thursday night but I can't promise anything. However, I will at some point get up to date with the chapters.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V.<p>

It didn't take long for the turtles to reach the building ground they were heading to, it only took around fifteen minutes. Once they entered the deserted area, they scoped out the land to see what dangers there were. It had four large buildings which all had cracks going down the side of them. The smell of dust filled the air along with the stench of rotting flesh, probably from animals. The atmosphere of the area was incredible, the four boys instantly felt the sense of freedom lingering in the air and drawing them in. They'd never really had freedom before as they'd always been isolated underground with only each other's company. They all wanted freedom but wanted different things out of it.

Leonardo wanted to make peace with the humans and vow to protect them as he was a good being. Raphael wanted to fight among them so he could feel he was one of them to begin with. Donatello wanted to learn with them, the thought of his brain and intelligence being such a waste lingered his mind everyday. Although he wanted to be like them, Michelangelo wanted to stay the way he was but be accepted into society. To be human was a chance they'd never have. Stepping through the crooked gates, the turtles looked in awe at the sight ahead of them. It almost looked a bit like one of the maps off Call Of Duty, it fitted the picture perfectly.

"Okay guys, you know the rules. No going near each other at all while practicing, it's too dangerous. The only one of us that can go near somebody else is me" Leonardo commanded.

Raphael gave a slightly angry glare at his older brother for making such rules.

"And why do _you_ get to go near others but we don't!" Raph spat, purposely over pronouncing the "You".

"Because Raph, my power works through people's minds. I can't mind read a brick can I?" Leo shot back. He was getting quite sick of Raphael's attitude and couldn't be bothered to be reasonable.

Raph's growls boomed throughout the area as Donatello and Michelangelo snickered at Leo's words. Once Leo thought he'd made his point, he turned back to Don and Mikey to give out his orders.

"Okay guys, spread out. You need to stay as far away from people as possible. It's no use if one of us gets injured"

Raph silently gave Leo a look which gave a slight hint that he was confirming his statement. The four turtle brothers gave one last nod before spreading throughout the grounds.

First of all, Leo spread out from his brothers to test his ability. His mind began to soothe and calm itself once he slipped into a slight meditative trance, strengthening his ability. The only thought that was filling his head was worry. What would happen if their powers got out of control? Master Splinter had assured him that he had the potential to control his ability but what about Donatello? His power was easy control since he was just reading people's minds and looking into them. But his younger brother could easily get mad or upset which would cause the whole room to shake. When they found out that they had powers, they instantly knew Donatello's was the most dangerous. Telekinesis was a very delicate ability that should not be tampered with. But that's not all he'd developed, Leo had recently looked into his thoughts and saw what he could do. He was learning to control elements and soon enough he would probably be able to control the earth. Leo shuddered at the thought of his brother becoming as dangerous as that. Clearing his thoughts, he began a small session of meditation before testing his limits.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the grounds, a certain red banded turtle was taking his rage out on the objects around him. Picking up 200 pound broken piece of wall, he threw it across the ground and watched it crack into one million pieces.

"Stupid Leo...thinking he knows best" Raph mumbled.

Lately, he was beginning to get very sick of his brother. His other siblings were just extremely annoying but to Raphael, he preferred them at the moment. Leo had been recently sucking up to their father and constantly criticising Raph and his brothers about how they weren't putting enough effort in and were going to be useless in a fight unless they paid attention. Splinter had gone to visit April for a few hours as they hadn't spent a lot of time together in the past few months. To April, Splinter was like a father to her. He welcomed her into the family without hesitation and proudly accepted her as his student. Even though she wasn't his daughter or the turtles sister, she was a lot closer than a family friend.

The reason he was so ticked off with Leo was because when Leo was teaching them ninjitsu that night, he not only took advantage of his role of the teacher but also used it to judge his brothers too. He had told Raph to stop being so aggressive and start fighting like a warrior for once instead of an enraged animal, he told Mikey to concentrate more because if he didn't then his skills were just going to waste, and finally he told Donnie to actually put his effort into ninjitsu instead of making snarky and insulting comments behind the teacher's back. Obviously, the turtles weren't happy with this and walked out on their brother. Raph had started a fight with him every time Leo tried to speak with him, Mikey would completely ignore him or just leave the room completely and Don would conceal himself in his lab so when Leo tried to visit him, he'd go in a fit of rage and physically push him out of the room or subway car.

Raph's anger slowly started to decrease as he threw an incredibly large rock at the wall of a building. It was his personal way of letting his anger out and controlling himself. The weight of the objects he was carrying was unbelievable and impossible for a normal person to carry but since he wasn't normal, a mutant turtle and had inhuman strength, it wasn't a challenge. It upset him greatly that there were no challenges to try here. It was one of the things Raph and Leo had in common, they both loved new challenges and wouldn't stop until it was completed where as Don and Mikey would try something and once they realized they didn't have the patience, effort to actually try it or they realized it could never be completed, they would instantly give up.

In another building parallel to Raphael's, his crazy younger brother was speeding around the rooftop. A small stopwatch was held in his hand as he timed how fast he could run round the rooftop ten times. His high score was 8.08 seconds but according to the hyperactive teenager, it wasn't good enough. He'd been repeating the process for ten minutes, trying to beat it but unfortunately for Michelangelo, he wasn't having much look.

With his eyes full of determination, Mikey slammed down the start button on the stopwatch and began to sprint round the building. His eyes watered from the speed and his tongue began to lack moisture. It felt like he was in a car going 100mph, bringing out the sense of enjoyment in him. Once the bright orange masked turtle had completed the tenth lap, his thumb clapped down onto the stop button revealing his time.

He almost screamed at his new record as he'd gotten a whole one second faster. Charging to the edge of the rooftop, he rested his foot on the crumbling ledge and called out.

"Guys, I'm one second faster in running!"

The replies he got was "That's great Mikey","Keep going Mikey and you'll do better" and "Shut up". He instantly knew which brother had called out each comment but didn't take any notice of the hurtful one. Once again, the youngest turtle began to sprint around the unstable building.

Unnoticed by his brothers, on another rooftop was the clan's genius. He didn't feel the need to express his powers as his thoughts were already clouding his brain. He was still questioning why his brother and father had been looking at him and each other like they were up to something. The only time Leonardo and Master Splinter claimed such looks was when they were being observant or were worried. What could they possibly be worried about? At first, the genius thought it was because they were scared of his powers but he cleared the thought from his head in a flash as he knew it was highly unlikely.

Once noticing he wasn't actually doing anything, his boredom began to take over. Out of the four brothers, Donnie was the one who would the most easily get bored. He never really showed it as he had all his experiments and projects to complete but once he had nothing to do, everyone's life would become a nightmare. The brainy turtle would go round their home and try to find entertainment in talking to people, most likely lying in an upside down position while trying to communicate with somebody. He was rarely ever bored as his projects kept him occupied but once the members of the family noticed one of his projects was coming to an end and he didn't have any more planned, they'd either suggest one million things to try and get him started on something or lock themselves in their rooms until they knew it was safe to come out.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Donatello began to lift a few bricks. He was clearly not entertained by the motion but what else could he do, lift water out of the river? Noticing the stream of dirty water, Don's eyes were slowly drawn to the liquid. Even though he was at least twenty metres away, he could still see the filthiness floating around. It made him feel sick knowing some homeless people drank out of that, considering a lot of sewage was washed away into the flow.

Pointing his hand effortlessly at the liquid, Don began to slowly move it. At first it started with the flow faltering but after some patience and concentration, he began to slowly lift it. The teen was quite surprised he could control water too but after the recent experience of the previous night, he wasn't as astonished as he was when he first discovered his abilities. As the water drew closer, the smile on Donnie's face grew wider. He'd never experienced such magic in his entire lifetime, not even when Master Splinter had bought Mikey a magic set. Swirling his wrist in a particular motion, Donatello began to form a small whirlpool above his hand. He could feel the water lightly tickling his palm and bringing his boredom to an end. He'd forgotten before about how far his abilities could go. Realizing his mistake, he dropped the water to the concrete and stood on the other edge of the roof.

His eyes slid shut so he could concentrate on his task. He hadn't stretched himself or tested his limits so when he realized that it was probably one of the only chances he would receive, he tensed his body to take away his relaxation. The sound of crumbling and falling bricks could be heard and Donatello was so tempted to open his eyes but knew that if he did, he wouldn't stretch himself to the furthest point. Hearing Michelangelo's gasps in awe, Donnie hesitantly opened his eyes. His pupils dropped to the floor when he noticed he'd lifted the building he was standing on at least ten feet above the ground. His laughter filled the air at the sight of his work.

"Don that's so cool, bring me up there!" Mikey called out.

Smiling at his brothers desperate want for adventure, he lifted him above the ground and placed him right beside him.

"Come look at this Mike" Donnie ordered.

The two youngest strolled over to the other side of the roof and looked over the city. It was very early in the morning, promptly six, and since it was still winter the city was dark. There were little sparkles of street lights booming through the city and chasing away the darkness. The city looked beautiful from the view they were at, it was something they rarely got to experience. After hearing Raph's laughs, the turtles turned in shock and ran to the other side of the building. It was very rare that Raphael laughed so if he did, people immediately had to know what was going on with the hot head. The two brothers looked over the roof to see the one and only Raphael standing at the bottom with his arms crossed.

"You've done a pretty good job there Don, but I still think you can do better" Raphael challenged.

"What else can I do Raph, take the ground apart?" Don answered in a sarcastic manner.

Realizing that his brother could actually reach that potential, Raph gave his immediate younger brother a smile and a nod. Sighing at his brother's fantasy, Donnie stared at the ground and got to work. Even though he disapproved of it and it was dangerous, no one was going to care if the place was ultimately destroyed since it was infected with loneliness. Forgotten about his brothers, Leo snapped out of his meditation and scrambled to his feet. His brow turned upright when he looked at the sight ahead of him. Donatello and Michelangelo were standing on a floating building with Raphael stood guard at the bottom. By the looks of it, Raph was challenging Donnie and encouraging him to take his abilities further. This upset Leo greatly when he pictured Don's future if his abilities got any stronger, the image of his brother panicking and terrified of his powers getting out of control engraved in his head. Tears started to slowly fill up the bottom of his eyes but it was only for a split second so they were quickly washed back to where they came from.

Ready to practice his abilities, Leo sat on the edge of the roof and watched his brothers. In small blobs in his head, one, two than three presences filled his mind. He slowly began to choose one to manipulate. Immediately, the leader of the clan stopped at a halt in his plan. Another presence had entered, and another, and another etc.

Staring around cautiously, Leo had noticed by now that fifty three presences were detected in his mind. Warily, Leo plummeted to the cold ground and headed towards his siblings.

"Don" Leo called out "Donatello put the building down and get down here both of you."

Raph gave a quick glance at Leo, expecting him to have just arrived to spoil their fun. But when he heard Leo say Donnie's full name and the disturbed look on his face, he knew something was seriously false. Don and Mikey however, groaned in annoyance as Donnie let the building crash to the floor and parachuted to the ground with Mikey. Their hands collided with the ground as they stared at it.. Don had managed to tear the ground apart and had caused a huge crater to infect the floor.

The two siblings then saw the same look Raph had seen before and knew what it meant.

"What's wrong Leo?" Mikey questioned.

When the eldest replied, the four brother's stood in an outwards circle and quickly drew their weapons.

"We're not alone"

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see, this is the beginning of the drama. Can anyone guess what's going on. Will update soon. R&amp;R x<br>**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi people, I'm so sorry for the late update again but I have a good reason. You see I was revising for my final exam when I got a text about my best friend's boyfriend (who's also my friend). The boy who texted me told me that my friend had a concussion, had a broken leg and was in hospital and he wouldn't wake up. I was devastated by the news and I didn't know how to break it to my best friend. Anyway, I'm so sorry for the late update and I'll try to get two chapters up tonight but in the next couple of days they might be late again as I'm going over my story chapter by chapter and reviewing it. Oh, and I did my final exam today so at least that's all over. Sorry I'll stop talking about myself for now and get on with the story.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V.<p>

The four turtle brothers stood back to back on the hard floor. Their hands trembled with fear of not knowing who was watching them but they also had determination on their faces.

"Leo, can you sense anything?" Raph questioned.

Leo was known in his family for having good instincts and knowing where a presence lingered. He even had the ability before he developed powers but luckily for him his power had increased it by a lot. The blue clad ninja's eyes darted around his surroundings before he saw a slight movement in the corner of his eye. If the movement was an inch smaller than Leonardo wouldn't have detected it but luckily for the turtles the movement was large enough.

"Guys, there's somebody in there" Leo whispered as he pointed his hand towards the building. It was an unstable building with crumbling walls and mould crawling across the floor. The sight and stench of it made the teens want to gag but that was not all. Darkness plagued every centimetre of the building, it was as though you were walking into oblivion. Raphael was the one facing the building so he pushed his brothers slightly back in a form of protection. His growl echoed throughout the empty space and if the person stalking them wasn't hiding, they'd be shaking so much their bones cracked.

"Don, throw something in there" Mikey whispered.

Donatello gave a quick glance over his shoulder and received an approving nod from Leo. Hesitantly, the brainy turtle lifted a rock into the air, at least three feet above him and his brothers, and with full speed the rock shot inside. There was a large bang from where the stone hit the ground but very faintly there was the sound of a lifeless form crashing to the ground. Leonardo knew immediately that there was more surrounding them and they wouldn't be able to fight them off as he knew what their intentions would most likely be. Without hesitation, Leonardo spoke up.

"Okay guys, on three run for the entrance and seek out the nearest drainage lid. One, two, three!"

The young ninjas all pivoted round to face the gate and shot off immediately. Michelangelo was going so fast he could barely see. It was incredibly unfortunate his vision was blurred by the tears getting blown back out the corner of his eyes because what he didn't see was a large man standing ahead of him with smaller men accompanying him. Before Mikey could stop, the man gripped his neck and chucked him back towards his brothers. The turtles stared up in shock at the humongous man ahead of him. He had a black vest top on with long blond hair that hung over his shoulder. There was a purple tattoo that covered most of his arm and lacked detail. The turtles knew him as Hun. Hun chuckled at the turtles failed attempts as he looked them in the eye.

"Miss me?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

Don ran a couple of steps ahead to pull Mikey in, hoping he would be safer. Raph's growl startled the Foot Ninjas that were accompanying Hun and if his elder brother wasn't present, he most likely would've lashed out.

"What do you want Hun?" Leo spat.

He'd been in many encounters with Hun in the past, he's almost killed his family before. It wasn't going to happen again, not this time. Hun's grin deepened at the question as he began to slowly walk back and forth, left to right.

"My Master has sent me on a mission. You see we'd heard some little rumours that you four freaks had developed some kind of abilities. Am I wrong?" He asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice. The four brothers looked at one another before their eyes deepened in concentration.

"I know that one of you has telepathy, one has inhuman strength, one has inhuman speed and one can control just about everything he wants. To us, these are gifts. We just need to know which gift belongs to which turtle." Hun continued.

Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo all turned to Leo as they knew what he was up to. His eyes looked lost in thought but as soon as he returned he turned to them.

"They want our abilities on their side" Leo whispered to Raph.

Raph's eyes widened in terror but soon turned into small lines as his anger was slowly taking over. It was the answer he was expecting but just hearing Leo say those words made his anxiety increase as Leo's voice sounded so defeated and worried.

"Now, you can make a choice. You can come with us by free will and we will not harm you, or, we can easily tranquilize you and you will be harmed for resisting" Hun declared. The four brothers looked at one another before turning back to the deranged giant.

"And why should we go with you?" Mikey questioned.

"Because you will know the true meaning of pain if you don't" Hun growled.

He expected this to completely terrify the turtles but when he looked at them he didn't see fear, he saw humour. The four siblings looked at each other snickering.

"What are you four idiots laughing at?" Hun shouted. He hated being mocked by others, especially by four immature teenagers.

"You wanna know why?" Raph asked.

The siblings carried on snickering and snorting as they exchanged glances. Hun was too desperate to find out what they were hiding before realizing it was a trick question.

"Why!?" He boomed.

"Because you will know the true meaning of pain" Donnie mimicked in a croaky low voice.

The four turtles burst out into laughter as the large man growled. He was getting made fun of by four fifteen year olds who acted like they were five. Hun's face began to crinkle in disgust and anger. Once their laughter stopped, they returned to glaring at Hun but they still had smirks on their faces.

"There's no possible way in the world we'd ever go with you willingly" Leo stated.

"Fine then, you've just made a bad choice turtle! Foot ninjas, attack!"

The turtle siblings expected the Foot to pull out their usual weapons and fight them like warriors but instead, they pulled out large guns with small tranquilizers in. Hun smiled thinking that the turtles would be down within a flash but boy he was wrong. The small bullets flew towards the brothers but just before they could hit them, they stopped mid air and changed direction. The giant gasped at the things he was seeing and immediately knew that since he was so big, he'd be an easy target. His feet began to sprint away towards safety before the little injections could strike him. He peeked over the side of the wall and saw all of the ninjas down. Luckily he already had some hiding within the buildings so they knew it was their cue.

The stealthy soldiers flipped into battle from all different directions, targeting the brothers. One by one, the turtles took each soldier down, but what they didn't notice was that they were slowly parting. All of their enemies knew that the teenagers were much better fighters when they were together as they could watch out for each other. But when they were alone, they were much easier to target. Leonardo had made it perfectly clear for only him and Donatello to use their powers since theirs couldn't be seen, but he had only said in an extreme case.

By now the terrapin creatures were at least ten metres apart leaving huge gaps between them. None of them were struggling with fighting their opponents, but they were certainly finding it difficult to concentrate. Although Leonardo enjoyed battling, his worry was beginning to take over. None of his brothers were in sight but he got a little reassurance from the flying bodies that belonged to his enemies. His first accusation of what the Foot were up to was they just wanted them dead, but when Hun appeared instead of The Shredder himself, he knew something was up.

Raphael seemed to be coping perfectly well. His dodges and instant attacks weren't swift but incredibly powerful. Even though he had an important role in the Hamato clan, he didn't feel like he was fulfilling it. Everybody who knew of the turtles existence knew their roles. Leonardo was the one in charge, Raphael was the strong one, Donatello was the smart one and Michelangelo was the crazy one. However, at that moment Raphael didn't feel strong at all. He was meant to be the protector of his clan but all he felt was weakness, like he couldn't protect his brothers.

Donatello was coping with his battle but still felt like something was off. He understood that Leo wouldn't let him use his abilities because it would give away how powerful he was, but for some reason he felt they'd come in handy.

Michelangelo seemed depressed in battle, like he'd been replaced with a darker version of himself. If Donnie could see him, he'd probably remind him of the Mikey in the alternate universe. When Mikey was usually engaged in a battle, he'd normally call out insulting comments or laugh when his enemy missed. But today was different, it was like the fun had been ripped out of him. His gut told him to fight but his heart told him to flight. The nun chuck wielding turtle had a bad feeling growing inside of him, like the result of the battle wouldn't be what they wanted.

Mikey's thoughts were soon confirmed. As Donatello fought on, he failed to notice a ninja cloaking himself on a rooftop. The ninja was crouching down as he stared at the young ninja. Although the boy was smart, he was often oblivious to obvious things around him. His foot collided with a ninja just as the small tranquilizer was shot directly towards him. His mind instantly told him something was off just before the bullet hit.

As the bullet dug into the back of his leg, he let out a gasp of pain. It went unnoticed by all of his brothers except Michelangelo. The younger turtle almost screamed in anger as he watched his best friend sway back and forth. He knew that his brother was trying to fight off the drug but his mind told him he didn't have long left to stay awake.

In the momentum, Mikey charged at full speed towards his brother, firing his enemies to his sides with the force. He caught Don just before the turtle fell to the ground, however he was still awake.

"Mikey" Donnie whispered.

"Yeah bro?" Mikey replied.

He'd instantly noticed that there was no longer any foot ninjas surrounding him but there was still the same amount fighting Leonardo and Raphael. He completely forgot about the thought when his brother spoke again.

"Look out!" He spoke with a little more strength. His voice sounded panicked like somebody was going to kill him. Mikey pulled a confused look at Donnie but instantly understood when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. He couldn't turn around to see who was attacking him but he could slowly feel the substance draining into his system. He didn't blame Don at all for not stopping the ninja as he hardly had enough strength to speak never mind move something.

Unwillingly, both turtles fell to the ground as their bodies became lifeless.

Meanwhile, the eldest turtles were still fighting. Leonardo was too concentrated on victory that he hadn't noticed the absence of his younger brothers but Raphael immediately suspected something. There were more soldiers heading towards him and his brothers were nowhere in sight. As he kicked a ninja out of the way, he could see a glimpse of green, purple and orange being tossed into a van, however when the ninjas left, the van remained open.

"LEO!" Raph shouted in alert.

The red masked ninja was constantly screaming at his brother to get his attention but Leonardo wasn't listening, he was in a world of his own. Kicking down the last of his enemies, Raph charged towards the van. His feet stumbled so much that he nearly tripped over his own feet. The gravel on the ground glued to the bottom of his feet, making them slightly ticklish.

Almost falling into the van himself, the younger of the two slammed both of his hands on the perimeter of the van while staring in. It was still dark at the hour so it was difficult to see inside the chamber both of his brothers were thrown in. Although it was dull, Raph could still see two uncomfortably shaped silhouettes slumped over inside. Immediately becoming aware of the situation Raph turned around to call for Leo but before he could even shout out, an agonizing pain shot in his arm. His hand on the opposite limb grabbed the arm as a liquid emptied itself inside of him. He tried to talk through his weakening body but the only sounds that came out were croaks, like he'd been shot with a real bullet.

Collapsing to the ground, Raph silently cursed Leo for not taking notice just before he was sucked into unconsciousness. As the last turtle standing, Leo noticed the increase in enemies and how they were spreading out around him. They'd all formed a giant circle around him, trapping him like a snake. His brow furrowed with confusion when he noticed none of his brothers were present. Going with his gut, Leo looked into the mind of one of the ninjas. He almost gasped out in anger when the images of his brothers getting shot, one by one flashed before his eyes.

One of the turtles weaknesses were getting distracted, and unfortunately for this turtle he was distracted in the wrong place and wrong time. Just like his siblings, Leo failed to notice the ninja on the roof. His aim was almost so perfect that if he shot a dartboard, he'd get a bulls eye. Still distracted by the ninjas thoughts, the soldier took his chance and pulled the trigger. Leo instantly pulled himself out of his enemies mind when he felt the hot pain shoot through his leg. It was extremely painful as the dart had dug right into his flesh, making Leo certain it would leave a bruise. His legs began to wobble from the lack of balance and soon enough he was on the ground. It smelt of wet pavement which made him feel nauseous as the fall felt eternal.

The leader of the clan felt his limbs harshly being lifted right before he was pulled into the black hole of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Everything's gonna start going downhill from here. What do you think's gonna happen? R&amp;R? Will update soon x<br>**


	19. Chapter 19

**Finally up to date with the chapters again. Hopefully I won't be slow on updating in the future so fingers crossed.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V.<p>

A normal looking van strolled through the streets of New York city. To a normal person's eye, it would just look like a delivery van, but what they didn't know was that there were four humanoid turtles unconscious in the back. The van slowed down slightly just before it turned a corner and strolled into an alley. It was a matte black colour with scratches and scrapes littering the walls of it. The van came to an abrupt stop inside the Foot HQ. The building was bright with lights on the inside, although the temperature was cold. It smelt like it had recently been painted, the stench contaminating the air. Foot soldiers stood all around the room, waiting for their captive's to reveal themselves.

The driver quickly got out of his seat and walked to the back of the van. He had a set of keys fastened around the loop hole where a belt goes through, numerous ones jingling each time he stepped. He quickly elected the correct key before inserting it into the slot that held a small lock. After a few twists and turns, the doors creaked open revealing the four turtles. They were all slumped over each other with positions such as one of their feet in the others face. Luckily for the foot ninjas, they'd bound their wrists and ankles so they couldn't escape. There was only one more thing they had to place on them.

The driver stepped back before giving a small nod indicating for the soldiers to grab the terrapins. He bit his lip, revealing his anxiety and tapped his foot on the floor showing that he was impatient. Once the van was cleared and there were no bodies present, the driver shut them and retreated to the table sitting at least 10 feet away.

The table looked like it was on its last legs and would immediately collapse if it didn't have a metal pole standing beside one of the legs. However, the table wasn't the important thing, the box on top of it was. It was a simple mud brown cardboard box that rested peacefully on the wooden furniture, like a bed. It had a series of unknown numbers printed on the side followed by a warning sign.

One of the ninjas stepped forward and opened the box. There were four little circles of bubble wrap living inside the cardboard. Anonymous to the ninja, Donatello and Raphael were had began to drift back into consciousness. It wouldn't matter to the Foot Clan if they heard what they were saying, but it was probably best if they kept it a secret.

"Is it the right package?" One of the ninjas asked. The ninja holding the bubble wrap ripped the bubble wrap off the thing buried beneath it.

"Yes, it's definitely the right one"

Even though the ninja had a mask on, Raphael could instantly tell he was smirking. Donatello was still too zoned out and exhausted to actually take in anything they were saying so he just remained in his position and tried to wake up a little bit more.

Sneakily, Raph tilted his head upwards so he could see what his nemesis' was speaking about. In the ninja's hand was a medium sized device. The whole object looked like a huge ring except for the tiny dots on the inside of the ring, revealing it was not harmless. Groggily, he could feel two pairs of hands on his limbs. He hadn't noticed them before which made him slightly terrified on the inside.

Still looking ahead of him, Raph saw the ninja walking towards somebody. He followed the soldier with his eyes to see Leo slumped over on his left, in the same position he was in. The ninja pressed a few buttons on a small keypad before the ring clicked open and let off a large beep. The high pitched sound blew through Raph's ears and he had the sudden urge to lift his hands and cover them. It felt like his ear drums were bursting.

One of the Foot grabbed Leo's mask tales and yanked them back, revealing his face. Raph felt uncomfortable knowing they were doing something to his brother that he didn't understand and couldn't do anything to stop it. If only they hadn't given him the stupid drug then he'd be able to think clearly. However, he didn't need to be drug free to know what was happening once the ninja had completed his task. The ring he was previously holding snapped around Leo's neck and was followed by a beep, confirming it was locked on.

The aggressive turtle was disgusted and terrified knowing who was next. They were treating them like animals. Knowing that they'd do something if they found out he was awake, he slumped his head back down and shut his eyes. He felt the need to growl when his head was pulled back and he felt something tight clamp around his skin. Unfortunately for Raph. His immediate younger brother was unaware of what was going on. He looked out of the corner of his eye to his left seeing Donnie still slumped over but his eyes were slightly parted. He had the urge to shout for him to pretend to be asleep, but sadly he was in a difficult spot.

The ninja that previously approached Raph marched over to his younger brother followed by the other who accompanied him. The brainy turtle let out a small yelp and groaned groggily when his head was held in place.

"This ones awake!" One of the Foot shouted across the room.

"Get the collar on then bring him here" A deep voice called back.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. They were the only things that filled his head. He desperately wanted to reveal that he was also conscious and try and protect Donnie, but if he went with him Leo and Mikey would get extremely worried and would have no idea what was going on. Could they even remember what previously happened because by the sound of it Donnie had no clue what was going on? The purple masked turtle was clearly trying to protest when he was being dragged away but to no avail only soft groans passed his lips.

Raph sighed as his brother was taken away. He had the choice to try and protect his brother but he passed it. A wave of guilt splashed over the second eldest as Donnie was dragged away. Immediately, the guards holding his arms in place began to drag him forward. He let his feet glide across the concrete floor as it would give it away if he walked. Soon enough, the turtles were dragged through a set of double doors. On the other side was a concealed hallway. There were sets of doors on both sides of the hallways and each one had numbers on it.

With the click of the button, the elevator doors opened and the turtles were forced in. Luckily for Raph, he was in the middle of both brothers so he could check each ones status. Leo seemed to be in a deep slumber and was in fact snoring because of it but Mikey seemed to be a bit more aware as he flinched each time there was the loud sound of the elevator crashing against the walls. For a moment Raphael presumed his quadruplet was awake but when he lightly tapped his foot there was no sign awareness. Sighing inwardly, Raph prepared himself for the moments to come.

Meanwhile, on the upper floors of the Foot HQ, Donatello was being lead through a strange corridor. There were numerous tapestries on the walls of Ancient Japan, many were either ragged or deformed, hinting they were aged. The single turtle's eyes dotted around the corridor, trying to search for something familiar. Donatello knew there was something familiar about the place, he just didn't know what. It was like his mind had been reset but the memory still existed.

Unknown to the turtle, there was a huge set of double doors awaiting him. He hadn't noticed them from his lack of concentration and he was still trying to fight off the drug. The dart must've shot directly into a vain, making the effects worse. Donnie only noticed the entrance when he was shoved through it. He almost fell to the floor from surprise but the guards holding his arms picked him up and shoved him further into the room. Looking around the room, the memories of the place came flooding back. He remembered having a fight with The Shredder in the particular room, all the pillars had been broken and the floor was set alight. Looking at it now, it seemed like a usual dojo for a warrior to practice in. Even though the destruction was gone, the memories still lingered.

He shivered at the memory of searching for Master Splinter, what it had led to. He still blamed himself for making them going to the Triceraton home world. If only he'd been more careful then he wouldn't have had to take the shot the utrom fired at him for Master Splinter and they wouldn't have ended up there. He remembered charging at the speed of light, rushing to get in the way. Within a flash he was hit, a burning pain shooting throughout his body. After he was hit, he didn't even have enough energy to scream, let alone get up and move instead of letting his brothers drag his motionless form onto the teleporting device.

The memory was gone within an instant, reality coming back into view. He noticed he was still getting lugged towards the back of the room. At the far wall there was a man in view. He recognised him as Oroku Saki. He may not have had his metal armour on, but he most certainly didn't look any less scary. Gulping with fear, the turtle was pushed to his knees in front of the man. He had his usual miserable look planted on his face, his greasy navy hair tucked behind his ears. It was lucky that the turtles didn't have hair because if they did, they wouldn't ever find the time to wash it.

The ninja master strolled down the short stairs, each step thumping through Don's head. A headache was slowly building up and all he wanted to do was grab his head and tear the pain away. Before he could make any attempt at freedom, Saki spoke

"I am not completely sure what power you possess but I advise you not to use it. You see, the collar around your neck holds many volts of electricity, enough to kill you within five seconds. However, it's also on your brothers so they will die too. You don't want to be responsible for their deaths do you Donatello?"

His brain vibrated with fear when the man spoke his name. He presumed he only knew Leo's name, did he know Raph's and Mikey's too? Knowing that he had to give a response, Donnie slowly shook his head.

"Good" The Shredder said "Now, he is no use to me until I find out what power he holds. Now go!"

The two ninjas bowed but just before they left, Shredder grabbed Don's face in one hand, crushing his cheekbones. He could feel his flesh tearing away under the grip of the man, resisting the urge to bite through the skin and cause the man pain

"Remember what I said boy, you'll be responsible. The message will be passed onto your brothers but if one of you makes one wrong move, you will all perish" Shredder whispered.

On his final word, he abandoned his grip and shot Don's head back with all his force. If the collar wasn't in place, his neck probably would've snapped and killed him anyway. Trying not to let his power show through his anger, he was forced out of the room. He could see the tapestries slowly swaying and small vases vibrating the slightest bit. He tried not to increase his worry as it would show more but luckily, they soon got in the lift and headed to the room where his demise awaited him.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see, they've finally been caught and things are turning bad. Also I'm really sorry if I always make Donnie the centre of attention but if you don't like it then don't read it. It's just because he has the strongest power and it would be normal for his enemies to focus the most on him. Anyway, I do try to include the other turtles as much as possible but if you don't like they story being Donnie centric, then you are welcome to leave. Will update soon. R&amp;R x<br>**


	20. Chapter 20

**So sorry I didn't update last night. You see my Mam won't let me visit my friend in hospital and I've never spoke to him in person but my friend has and his girlfriend (my best friend) is furious with her parents but I respect my Mam's decision so I'm not going to rant on about it any longer.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V.<p>

Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo were slowly led into a room. It didn't bother Leo and Mikey as they were still unconscious but Raph looked like his jaw was going to drop off. The room was a pastel white colour covered in on the floor and walls. He'd never seen a room so bright, even some of Don's experiments didn't create something this bright. He examined the room to look for any signs of danger. Ahead of the turtle were four lab tables, each with straps on. Inwardly, he began to panic and think of some sort of escape plan. If he broke out his cuffs, they'd all be killed. Swiping aside the useless plan, Raph stared downwards, once again pretending he was unconscious.

Unexpectedly, an object was shoved under his nose. He coughed and gagged from the awful smell, making him feel sick. To his left, he heard both of his brothers repeat his action. Still trying to clear the stench from his nose, Raph was pushed forward. He almost growled at the guards actions. All at once, the turtles were forced onto a table each and strapped down, not having the will to resist. On the table nearest to the door, Leonardo was cuffed down, then Raphael, then there was an empty slab (left for Donatello) and on the last one was Michelangelo. The turtles were purposely put into age order for whatever reasons, no one knew.

As Leo was strapped down, he noticed a missing brother. His eyes searched frantically for his second youngest brother but to no avail he was gone. Roaring with anger, Leo began to scream.

"Where's Donnie!?"

His voice was filled with rage but also worry. The moment he spoke his name, the doors slammed open revealing two ninjas and his brother. Donatello looked extremely exhausted and had a small red mark outlining his cheeks. His eyes became huge when he saw the sight in front of him. Becoming suddenly frightened, he began to struggle in the ninjas grips. Pulling out a small device, a ninja on the other side of the room waved the object at him. Freezing with terror, the purple masked turtle gave in and allowed himself to be in the same state as his brothers.

Once he was restrained to the slab, he spoke up.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked.

His voice didn't sound like the normal gentle Donnie everybody knew, it sounded like a monster had grown inside of him and used his body to speak.

"Scan your memories" The Scientist replied as he fiddled with something in front of him.

Don's eyes turned into full moons when he heard the words. Scan. Your. Memories. The experience of being a prisoner to the Triceratons flashed before his eyes. He remembered every detail of the pain, the anger, the fear. When he was so weak he had to call out to his father to help him. Somehow, Splinter's love for his son had created a barrier, helping the brains of the clan resist the device. If Splinter wasn't there to stop it, he would've been dead.

There was a scientist at every table, all doing the same thing. All of a sudden, they turned around in one motion with a huge needle in their hands. It was a known fact that each turtle had different fears, but the fear of needles plagued all of them. Leo's grunt, Raph's growls, Donnie's gasps

and Mikey's screams all filled the room at once. The Scientist's didn't even feel one ounce of pity for the teenagers, they just painted smug smirks on their faces. The boys began to plead with terror when the needle was inserted inside of their arms.

Leo clenched his teeth, Raph growled in pain, Mikey screamed from fear and Donnie even fainted. He didn't even get to find out what exactly was going to happen..

"Now" One of the scientists began "It seems that every one of our Master's warriors you four have fought have completely forgotten what abilities you possess. This serum will put you asleep in less than two minutes, although your brother must've found something much more interesting in his mind than to listen to this" The Scientist took a quick glance at Donnie before smiling "We will look at your memories of your powers, being able to identify what your power is. Later on, we'll run further tests to see what limits you actually have. Good luck trying to resist this one"

Raph felt like screaming at the man who spoke, he hated having no rights. It frustrated him even more not knowing which brother had already fallen asleep.

"Leo, you awake?" Raph asked.

"Yeah Raph, who's fallen asleep then" Leo replied.

"More like fainted" Mikey butted in.

Raph turned his head to his left to see Donatello's eyes tightly shut and his lips slightly parted. As they began to talk more, they began to feel more exhausted.

"We can't let them find out-" Leo stated sleepily. By the time he'd got to the end of his sentence, he'd fallen into a deep sleep. Raph noticed the soft snores of his youngest brother and his elder brothers breathing had evened out. Giving into temptation, he allowed his eyelids to slowly close.

The Scientists painted large smiles on their faces when they noticed they'd all began to sleep from the drug. One by one, they began to place an object on the turtles heads. They were small pads which looked like stethoscope but had a plastic like texture. Sticking one to each of their heads, their examinations begun. Behind each and every one of the slabs was a small monitor. The screens began to flash rapidly as it was recorded. Each Scientist assigned themselves a monitor before writing at full speed, checking what was in their memories.

On Leo's screen, was the sight of Donnie. The Scientist who had assigned himself the turtle placed a small pair of headphones on his head before sitting in a metal chair. It was surprising the chair didn't burn from the heat of the room, considering it was a Scientist listened carefully to hear what they were saying. It showed Donnie with a happy but shocked expression on his face. Soon enough, the scientist figured out Leo was the one who had telepathy.

Meanwhile, on the next table was Raphael. The screen revealed his hands directly in front of him, like he was reaching out to a lost spirit. Watching carefully, the scientist watched Raph's hands dangle in front of a huge rock. It had crumbs of stone splattered on its surface and it was a brownie-grey colour. Pulling out his clipboard, the Foot worker wrote down the results of Raph's power as the monitor revealed his inhuman strength.

On the next slab was Donatello. The Scientist on the screen seemed fascinated about what he was seeing. On the monitor was a memory of Raphael, and by the looks and sound of it they were in an argument. The man heard Donatello shouting about how he was unappreciated. Studying the video, the examiner watched in amazement as the room began to shake in the memory, causing the turtle in it to be terrified.

And finally on the last table, was Michelangelo. It wasn't hard to guess what power he possessed as on the screen, it showed a blurry world whizzing by. The Scientist immediately guessed what ability he held before taking off his headphones and standing.

"Has everybody got their results?" He questioned with curiosity plaguing his eyes. Receiving small nods from everybody, he demanded the ninja by the door to go and retrieve his master.

Moments later, The Shredder himself walked in. He didn't have his metal armour on, instead he was wearing a traditional Japanese kimono which red and cream drowning the fabric.

"Have you got the results?" He asked.

In unison, the scientists nodded before Leo's examiner stepped forward.

"I've examined the turtle and by the looks of it" He said pointing at Leo "He's the one who holds the power of telepathy. Until we run some more tests we will not know their capabilities"

The Shredder nodded, quite impressed with the quick results the examiner retrieved. Nodding in understanding, the scientist stepped back with the next one in line coming forward. His glasses had tilted slightly on his nose, making his eyes look slightly deformed.

"This one" The man spoke, pointing at Mikey " I believe holds the ability of inhuman speed. It showed in his memory that the world was blurry around him and he was running in different directions"

Oroku Saki looked a little annoyed with this scientist as he didn't give him a definite answer. However, he didn't have the time to punish his workers, he needed answers.

"The red one holds the power of extreme strength" another spoke. The Shredder's eyes immediately shifted to Raph, he inwardly knew that he would hold the capability "however, until we run some more tests, we can't know how far his strength reaches. For all we know he could lift up to two thousand pounds."

Stunned by Raph's power, The Shredder almost stepped back from shock but managed to stay glued to the floor.

"And the last one?" Saki asked.

"I believe he holds a very unique power. It showed in his memory the red turtle looking terrified as the room was shaking, I believe he was somehow causing an earthquake" The last scientist replied.

The Shredder's mouth almost fell to the floor when he heard of the memory. He could cause an earthquake? His eyes targeted the purple banded turtle. He looked so weak and harmless on the outside but on the inside, Shredder knew he was one of the most powerful beings he'd ever discovered. They all were powerful, but not as powerful as Don.

"What are his capabilities?" Shredder demanded.

"I'm not quite sure Master. At the moment all I know is that he can move objects but from seeing he was causing an earthquake, he may be able to control anything he desires."

Even though he was listening to the information, he never took his eyes off Donatello. When he first met him he was just his brother's shadow, skilled and stealthy but sly and sneaky. He'd never met such a warrior. He thought he was the harmless one until he saw his inventions he made for his brothers. He had the body of a child but the brain of an adult. An adult who could destroy anything if he put his mind to it. Over time, his army became more aware of what this certain turtle was capable of. He could pretty much handle anything and to The Shredder he was considered extremely dangerous, even more dangerous than Raphael.

But with his powers, how dangerous could he be?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, as you can see things are getting pretty dramatic from here. Also, if you think I'm writing this story too fast as there for now will only be about five more chapters please inform me because I don't want to disappoint you but the chapters may be updated a little slower as I'm also writing another story (not revealing just yet but PM me if you want a spoiler). Will update soon x<br>**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi people, chapter 21 is up. I'm quite proud of this story so far as I'm more of a logic girl rather than creative, but knowing that I've written this whole story without any inspiration or help, I fell quite proud. **

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V.<p>

His head was barking in pain, like a wolf eating away at his skull. Chunk by chunk, he could feel the pain of his flesh being ripped off his head. Slowly opening his eyes, he tried to adjust to the room. It was at an extremely hot temperature, making him feel slightly dehydrated. The back of his throat had a barrier of dryness sticking to it, the texture of it making him almost gag. Sitting upright, Leo rubbed his head in pain. The room was around eight by eight feet, making it a perfect square.

He cracked his neck, trying to reduce the pain but only to feel something tightening around his neck. Leo's hands rose to the source of the object, feeling around it to try and identify what it was. By what he could tell, it was a collar and no normal one either. He managed to slide it far enough so he could slip his finger through it. Gliding his fingertip along the edge of the inside, his breathing became faltered as he felt the collar. There were small metal dots inside. Knowing that no normal collars had this sort of thing attached to them, Leo didn't take any chances at trying to get it off.

Twisting his legs around, Leo looked throughout the small room to see his brothers fast asleep on the floor. They were all letting off light snores, meaning they weren't in a deep sleep. Their limbs were all in strange positions as Mikey's leg was wrapped under Don's neck and Donnie's arm was underneath Raph's shell.

Growling slightly at knowing him brothers and himself had just been chucked into the room without any care, Leo crawled over to them.

"Raph" Leo whispered.

His voice sounded like he'd been living in a desert. The croakiness of it dried his mouth out even more, adding to the pain besides the headache. A small moan came from the floor as he looked at Raph. His eyes were slowly peeling themselves open, the sleep in his eyes trying to glue them together. Raph looked as though he didn't have a clue what was going on, like he'd been in a daydream for the past few hours. Was it a few hours, or days?

Leo began to feel worried at the fact knowing they could've been gone for days, what would Master Splinter think? He'd be going crazy, tearing the city apart brick by brick looking for his sons, especially since he knew they were more valuable now.

"Leo?"

Leo snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the voice below him. It was low and usually contained harshness within it, but this time it seemed gentle. The owner of the Brooklyn accent looked up at his older brother.

"Where are we?" The blue masked turtle sighed at his sibling's words, how could he not remember?

"Raph we were...we were caught by The Shredder" Leo replied.

Expecting to see Raph in a fit of rage, Leo clamped his eyes tightly shut so he could slightly avoid the drama ahead. When he didn't hear his brother's voice full of rage, he thought something bad had happened to him. Widening them to their full height, Leo once again looked at Raph.

"I know that doofus but where abouts are we?" Raph questioned.

"I'm not sure Raph, I'm not sure" Leo answered.

Accepting that it was the only answer he would receive, the hot head shrugged his shoulders. Sitting up to regain his strength, Raph looked at his two younger brothers. They looked so peaceful and youthful. Mikey's eyes calmly shut, Donnie's lips slightly parted. It was the turtle's way of creating safety for themselves. Even though the four of them lived the life of danger and already acted like they were into adulthood, they were still children. Children are never afraid to close their eyes as they think someone is there to protect them. The four boys had Master Splinter to protect them, but who would protect them now? He wasn't there.

"Do you think they're okay?" Raph asked.

"For now Raph, but I don't know what'll happen when they wake up. They need to deal with this in their own way, just like we do" His older brother spoke back.

"They don't deserve this" Raphael mumbled.

"None of us do" Leo whispered back.

The two brothers didn't speak for a long time and Leo knew Raph had already figured out no to mess with the collars on their necks. Awoken from their mind by a groan, both of the turtles stared at who was the source of the sound. The purple banded turtle slowly began to awaken, making him feel groggy. His head felt exactly the same as Leo's did but not as painful.

"Leo? Raph? Mikey?" Donnie slurred.

"It's okay Don we're here" Raph explained.

Sitting up to face his brothers, he didn't notice he'd laid a hand on Mikey's head. It was extremely numb from where Raph's shell had crushed it, making all sense of feeling lost. The crazy turtle soon began to wake up, repeating the process Donnie had just completed.

"Guys what happened?" Mikey asked.

"They drugged us and did something but we don't know what and we won't know until they come to check on us" Leo stated. He sounded like some sort of lawyer confirming a case. Starting to feel worried about what was done to them, Donnie raised his head.

"The Shredder already knew we had abilities, do you think he was trying to discover who had which one?" Donatello asked.

"I don't know Don, I don't know" Leo said. The four brothers sat in an eternal silence. Finally, the youngest spoke up.

"What do you think The Shredder wants with us? I mean I know he wants our powers but why the hell should we give him them?"

"He's got a way of manipulating people Mikey, he can do what he wants with us. As long as we've got these things on" Leo replied as he pointed at his neck. At the mention of their worst nemesis, the door banged open, revealing a light much brighter than the one inside their cell.

"Get up now" A Foot ninja demanded.

The turtles just snarled at him but didn't offer any resistance, even Raph. It was only Leo who could tell why Raph wasn't fighting back. Usually when he did fight back, he only put himself in danger. But since they would use his brothers to make him do as they wish, he knew he had no chance.

"Turn around and get on your knees" The ninja spat.

Obeying the command, the four turtles knelt down side by side. They could feel their wrists getting yanked back and confined into the metal that held their wrists together. All at once, they gritted their teeth when a similar pair of cuffs wrapped themselves around their ankles. They'd had cuffs on their wrists many times, but putting them round their ankles meant no chance of escape.

Grabbing their mask tails, the ninjas pulled the brothers up at the sound of their growls and protests. The siblings were forced down the hall, getting treat like animals. Although they weren't human, they still acted like it and had rights of their own. Even when they did exactly as the ninjas asked, they still pushed and shoved them. Raph almost snapped when he saw Mikey get hit in the back of the head with the hilt of a gun and when they pushed Don so hard he fell to the floor. The poor turtle was kicked at least three times until he was yanked back to his feet. The elder turtle wanted to desperately help his two brothers but he knew he wasn't in control anymore, they were. The word they repeated through his brain numerous times. They didn't even deserve a name, they deserved to be sent away and locked up in eternal hell.

Since he was trapped in his thoughts, the journey went extremely fast. In some ways he wanted them to hurry up, to get whatever they wanted to do over and done with. Finally the turtles reached a room with an enormous door. All the doors in the building looked similar except this one. It had a huge hazard sign pinned onto it with a small plate stabbed into the metal with Lab 2739 written on it. The door was forced open revealing a large room. The lab was white like the others except it was a few shades lighter, making the room seem blinding. There were various scientists placed around the room, all wandering. Once the brothers entered however, they all froze and retreated to different parts of the room, staying put.

The turtles protested as they were separated into different parts of the room.

Leonardo was sent into the furthest corner. There were six scientists waiting there for him, all with evil grins on their faces. They looked at him with delight, feeling honoured that they had the chance to study him. He was quickly forced into a chair, not putting up a fight`.

At the other end of the room was Raphael. There was a small chair, identical to Leo's except the binds on them looked thicker and harder to break. He only offered resistance until one of the scientists pulled out a small panel with a big red button on. The red masked turtle gulped with worry at the sight of it and allowed himself to be pushed into the chair.

Donatello's story was different however. He wasn't placed on a chair or table, he was in fact pushed into another room. It was an adjoining room to the lab except it was clearly used for examining. There was a huge glass window which allowed the scientist and turtle to look back at one another. Don looked through the glass and saw Leo in a chair. He was having a needle placed through his arm but he managed to keep a straight face and nod at Donnie, telling him he'd be alright. He felt lost, cold and scared, like there was no warmth to give him guidance.

Looking through the glass, Michelangelo stared at Donatello. He suspected a lot considering he was restrained on a table, his two eldest brothers were in the same positions but on chairs and Don was in a completely different room. He cowered in fear when he saw a huge needle approaching him, the scientist holding had a look of hunger in his eyes. To the turtles this place didn't feel like a lab at all, it felt like they were in a foreign land that scared the hell out of them.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think is gonna happen? R&amp;R. Will update soon x <strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi people, Chapter 22 is up. Unfortunately, this story may only have a few more chapters and will be coming to and end soon, but on the last chapter there will be a surprise so don't you worry. Anyway, I suggest you pay extra attention to this chapter as it's probably one of the most dramatic and important.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V.<p>

Giving each other a nod, the experiments begun. Leo was sitting in his chair uncomfortably. He normally loved attention and everybody looking at him but at that moment, he'd never wanted to get out of a place so badly. His stomach churned when one of the scientists placed another needle in his arm, the substance inside of it making his arm ache to its full potential.

"Now" One of the scientists spoke "Tell us your name"

"Leonardo, but everybody calls me Leo"

He tried to seem unthreatening and calm but inside he just wanted to rip himself out of the chair and strangle them all until their throats had a huge gaping hole inside of them.

"Okay Leonardo, we're going to try something" She spoke once again. Her ginger locks were hanging loosely over her shoulders, hiding away parts of her glasses. Leo didn't understand how she could walk in heels as tall as a skyscraper and how her skirt didn't rip every time she walked, considering it was so tight. Leo watched as a foot ninja walked forward, parallel to Leo.

"We've discovered you have the ability to read minds, so we're going to test something. You're going to tell us what is on this piece of paper, okay?" The woman stated.

Leo just nodded his head without speaking another word. He focused straight on the ninjas mind and searched until a vision appeared in front of him. There was a bunch of Japanese letters spelling out "Live with power, die with honour". He almost snorted that the foot had dug up that quote. They wouldn't know the meaning of honour if you shoved it in their face.

"There's a bunch of Japanese letters on the paper saying "Live with power, die with honour"" Leo said.

The Scientist's looked at him in shock and amazement. They quickly turned to their clipboards and wrote down many things unseen to Leo. He couldn't be bothered to find out what they were writing, it would all just be a bunch of rubbish to him anyway.

Meanwhile at the other end of the room was Raphael. He didn't show any signs of threat in him but he didn't seem too happy about the position he was forced into. His face showed he was angry about the procedure they were performing, and an unhappy Raph was never a good thing. He almost screamed in annoyance when the computer nearby beeped many times, informing the scientists it had results to offer. He kept on hearing gasps of awe behind him, making him feel annoyed.

"We need some tissue from his body to look deeper into their DNA and find out what has caused them to receive their abilities" One of the scientists commanded. The other four all chanted in agreement before a huge needle approached the boy. His heart started pounding rapidly at the sight of the needle, it made his stomach feel sick with fear. His teeth clenched immediately when the needle broke through his skin. His blood was slowly being absorbed into the canister.

They were stealing something forbidden, something that shouldn't be tampered with. Unlike Leo, the scientists didn't treat him with one ounce of respect. The scientists that examined Leo showed small amounts of pity in their eyes and informed him politely when something was going to take place. But for Raph, it was like he wasn't even alive. They didn't warn him when something was placed inside his body or when something was about to happen. They didn't even ask his name, making him feel slightly upset since he didn't have an identity to them.

Each time he even slightly moved his wrist or ankle, they would pull out the same panel as before, making him back down. He hated not having any control, the only other people he could accept being in control was Master Splinter and Leo but he was still working on Leo.

Michelangelo was probably coping the best. Even though he was strapped to a table with no control whatsoever, he was still making everything alright. He was making conversation with the people examining him, like he was their friends. They laughed at his silly jokes and all of a sudden he didn't mind being in the position he was in.

"So what's it like working for The Foot?" He questioned.

"Oh it's a dream come true working for such a high company but I'd still rather be elsewhere" The man replied. He had dark hair, almost as dark as the night with sparkling hazel eyes. One of the reasons why Mikey was so comfortable with the man was because he slightly reminded him of Don. His eyes had the same effect, the chocolaty brown glowing in the darkness but once light was introduced to them, the lime green crawled over making them look beautiful.

"How come?" Mikey asked.

"Because I have to do things like this. Even though you're our masters worst enemy, you four seem like good kids. You shouldn't have to go through this" The man frowned.

Mikey felt thankfulness and sympathy for the man. He wasn't cruel like the others, he was honest and kind.

"I don't want any of the others to hurt you so I'm gonna warn you. If something's gonna hurt me warn me and cover me, the same for Don. Our two elder brothers, they're way overprotective. They always have been, but it's gotten worse in the last few months" Mikey said.

The man looked down at him in curiosity.

"What happened to you four?" The scientist asked.

"Let's just say we've lost Donnie more than once" Mikey replied.

The man looked at Mikey in pity. What could've been so bad that such a thing could happen? He was so curious and was desperate to ask what had happened but when he saw the look in the turtle's eyes, he objected.

Donnie looked through the glass at Mikey, he gave his little brother a small smile, reassuring him. Mikey gave a small smile back before letting the man continue his work.

"So, what's your name?" Mikey asked, changing the subject.

"My name's Benjamin" The man replied.

Donnie looked through the glass at his brother. Was he really having a conversation with the enemy? He was about to dig deeper into his thoughts before a voice spoke up.

"Can you tell us your name?" A voice called out through a speaker.

Donatello looked at the people in front of him cautiously. He felt so sick knowing they thought of him as a mindless animal.

"D-Donatello" He replied.

The Scientist's all turned to their clipboards, recording anonymous writing.

"Okay Donatello, we're going to run a few tests. A small object will be placed in the room, you will lift it for us." One of the female ones said. She had brown wavy locks that hung down to her waist. Her eyes were a sea blue and she had very slim arms and legs with a natural tan.

Expectedly, a small pencil was dropped into the room from the ceiling, landing on the floor. Donnie glared at the pen as he twisted his neck.

"And why should I?" He asked cockily. It was known that the turtle brothers were extremely stubborn, especially the middle children but the scientists weren't going to have any of it. They needed to continue with their research.

The female scientist smiled as she looked down and stepped forward and closer to the glass.

"You see Donatello. I'm a human, what are you?" The woman asked. Donnie knew it was some sort of trick but played along anyway, curious to see the result.

"A turtle" He answered with a smug smile.

"Exactly, do turtle's have the same rights as humans?" She questioned.

"No" Donnie said, feeling defeated.

"Correct. Now, I'm an adult, what are you?" She asked. It was clear to Don that she was winning their verbal battle but he wasn't going to give up that easily. Instead of answering, Donnie just stared at her blankly.

"You're a child Donatello. Now, who is in charge here?" She demanded.

Knowing there was no other option, Donatello replied.

"You" He whispered.

"Exactly, now pick the pencil up otherwise they'll pay the price" She spat.

Donnie looked through the glass at his brothers. Leo and Raph seemed so angry and uncomfortable but Mikey seemed fine, which hurt him the most. The fact that the woman in front of him could kill his little brother at any minute, taking away his joy.

Donnie nodded before stepping back, lowering his eyes in defeat. He was on the edge of complete defeat, he felt like just handing himself over to The Shredder and promising to stay loyal to him, as long as his family was safe. The purple masked turtle stared down at the object ahead of him. It wasn't like the first time he'd ever discovered his ability and found it difficult to lift the slightest thing, it seemed so simple.

Without any effort, the pencil lifted mid air. The scientist's looked at him in astonishment and fascination. Feeling unimpressed by his ability, the pencil dropped to the ground.

The scientist's forced Don to go through many things. First it was a pencil, then a box. The objects progressed in size until finally a car was sent into the room. However, Don still hadn't used his full ability. Realizing that there was no limit to how big of an object he could lift, the scientist's tried something else.

There was a long buzz coming from the left side of the room, in which the door he entered through opened. A man with a small bucket entered the room before retreating just as fast as he came in.

"Now Donatello, we've discovered that you can control objects, now we're going to try something new. Could you attempt to li-"

Before the woman could finish her sentence, the water lifted itself out of the bucket and splashed against the window. The Scientist's looked even more shocked than before that they forgot to record their results.

Even though Don was concentrating on his foes, he still noticed the disruption in the background. Raph was sitting in a chair and screaming in pain as one of the scientist's cut his arm open, twisting inside the flesh.

"NO!" Don screamed.

The workers laughed at his response. Before speaking, the woman looked at Raph and smiled.

"What are you going to do about it. There's nothing you can do while I have this" She said.

She expected Donnie to calm down but instead, it just angered him more. She smirked at the fact that she thought she had control of the teenager but boy she was wrong. Her gasp echoed around the room and even caught everybody else's attention, despite Raphael's pained screams. Leo and Mikey shouted at the man to stop but he wouldn't budge.

In Don's examiner's hand, the small box crushed until it was only one millimetre tall. All of the people felt their personal panel crush in the same way hers did, making them powerless.

"Ryan, I advise you to stop now" A woman warned. Her glasses reflected the fear in her eyes, however the man continued.

Suddenly, the collars around the turtles necks snapped off, however there was still not a lot they could do. Raph was in too much pain to fight back, Leo hadn't mastered his power just yet and Mikey's speed wouldn't make a difference to anybody. Inside the adjoined room, Don stared angrily at the people isolated from him. The only reason he could use his power to such a force was because his anger had unlocked it.

"Ryan stop it now! You're hurting him!" Benjamin screamed.

"NO! The experiment must succeed" Ryan spoke up. They could barely hear his voice over Raph's yelps.

Becoming more infuriated at his resistance, Don began a rampage. The lights inside his room flickered rapidly until they suddenly switched off, leaving the scientist's to see nothing but darkness inside his small prison. Out of the blue, a small cell of energy began to form. Everyone present in the room looked amazed, astonished and terrified.

"Ryan stop it right now! You're hurting him and you're making the other one angry!" Benjamin screamed. Everybody thought he was just concerned for his safety but really he cared about the turtles.

"No" He replied once again.

Every being in the room suddenly looked at the cell holding Don. By now there was a huge ball of energy in the air, lighting up the small room. Looking over at one of the scientist's, Leo accessed his mind. He made the man move over to a desk where a set of key's laid. Bringing them over to the turtle, the man collapsed to the floor once Leo left his brain. After He'd gotten the shackles off his wrists, he began to work on his ankles.

Meanwhile, all of the scientist's were backing away against the wall.

"Somebody get it under control!" One of them called out.

Nodding in agreement, they began to walk forward, hoping to reason with the enraged teenager.

"Stop right now Donatello!" One of them called out.

Becoming red with rage, Donnie began to step forward. His motion was perfectly swift and there wasn't a single flaw in his balance. Becoming frightened, the humans stepped back cautiously.

"AH!" Donnie screamed as he ran forward. His head collided straight with the glass but instead of knocking him out, the glass shattered into one billion pieces.

"Call for back up!" One of the humans screamed.

Leo had just gotten himself out of his chair but didn't get the chance to let Mikey out before they snapped open with mind power. All of the humans screamed in terror and ran around frantically, searching for some form of weapon.

With eyes full of rage, Don charged forward to the man who had recently been torturing his older brother. The man had noticed the enraged turtle break out of his cell and cowered into the corner. The man suddenly raised into the air, making desperate gasps. The sound of his neck crushing echoed throughout the room.

"Donnie stop, you're better than him" Raph shouted as he broke free of his chair.

Before Donnie could think of an answer, the doors burst open and dozens of foot ninjas filled the room. Leo and Mikey backed towards their other brothers, forming a line Even though they were outnumbered, they weren't defeated.

Donnie stared at the people in front of him. Even though they were just following orders, they were monsters in his eyes. After seconds of silence, the ninjas charged forward and the fight begun.

As Leo caused his enemies to collapse to the floor, Raph threw a huge table at some of the ninjas. They seemed floored for a split moment but were back on their feet within seconds. The room began to shake as Mikey ran around it, taking ninjas down one by one.

"Don don't shake it, it might collapse!" Leo ordered as Don nodded and obeyed.

In his eyes all he could see were cruel humans treating them like mindless beasts. He was a mindless beast at one point and knew he was nothing like he was at that point in time. He was sane.

Making the room shake more violently, Donnie shot a variety of needles at his enemies. They all gasped in shock and pain, making them collapse to the floor violently. Unknown the purple turtle, one of the scientist's was still conscious on the ground. He pulled out a small green vial with a sharp tip, placing it in a gun that fitted it perfectly.

Bang.

Donnie stared down at his arm where a small tranquilizer had stabbed through his flesh. Without warning the boy dropped to the ground, motionless.

The Foot had noticed the powerful turtle had collapsed and had no power over them anymore. Taking advantage of the situation, they all pulled out their own small guns, spraying the tranquilizers at the brothers. Leo and Raph were immediately shot down but Mikey put up more of a fight. He bounced and dodged the bullets with his speed, going so fast his enemies became dizzy.

Unlucky for the orange masked ninja, one soldier had a lucky aim and shot the tranquilizer into his leg. He gasped in pain but most of all he was frightened. What were they going to do?

Before he could answer the question plaguing his mind he collapsed to the floor, lying on top of his brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? R&amp;R. Will update soon x<br>**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi people, Chapter 23 is up. I'm not going to complain about my boring life as usual so I'll just let you continue reading the story.**

**Re written version of this chapter**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V.<p>

As Michelangelo woke up, he noticed a change in scenery. The four brothers were no longer in rooms with doors, but bars instead. Mikey lifted his head groggily to examine his whereabouts, but instead was greeted by a blistering headache. Rubbing the pain away, Mikey began to look around him. He was in a small room with metal bars concealing him from the outside world. The room seemed fairly warm, around the same temperature as his previous prison, but the air felt like it had more moisture.

Sitting up and groaning, the youngest turtle looked through the bars. He was clearly on a different floor. The floor was made out of wood but had a long and slender red carpet reaching down the hallway. Mike examined the bars, attempting to calculate the width. "No that's more of Donnie's thing" He thought getting on with his plan, he stuck his head through the bars and looked around. They were fairly close to the end of the hallway where a small elevator with the Foot symbol was printed on stood. Noting it in the back of his mind, Mikey looked just above the doors, seeing the number 64 plated on top.

Glad that he wasn't underground, the orange clad turtle poked his head back into his cell and stared across the hallway. It was only at that moment he noticed his sleeping brother.

Donatello was lying on his belly with his head resting on his arms, making him look quite comfortable. His mask hung loosely over his eyes and his mouth looked about the size of a cave Normally these humorous things would attract the attention of Michelangelo but today, it was a different story.

Placed around his neck was a steel collar, identical to the last. Mikey knew something was immediately wrong, he may have been an idiot but he wasn't stupid. He knew the Foot wouldn't use the same technology when it had already been conquered. Trillions of suggestions popped into his head but a small feeling lingering in the back of his mind told him they were all incorrect.

"Glad to see you're awake Mikey" A deep voice stated.

Mikey almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of the voice. Even though he recognized the voice as his older brother's Raphael, he was still very cautious. Looking diagonally, Mikey saw his second eldest brother sitting in an identical room to his. He wasn't opposite him but in the one to the left of his cell and parallel to that one.

"Raph, don't scare me like that" Mikey moaned.

A small snort escaped Raph's nose at the sound of the demand.

"Don't tell me what to do when braniac decided to have a fit and get us all stuck here" Raph said.

At the sound of his nickname, Donnie immediately began to slur and slowly regain consciousness.

"Raph, do you know what the things around our necks are?" Mikey asked.

"I'm not sure Mike but whatever it is it's not the same as before, Donnie broke the only ones they had" Raphael replied.

Not bothering to ask how he knew this, Mikey looked at the wall to his left.

"Is Leo in there?" Mikey questioned.

"I'm here Mike" Leo replied.

Feeling relief at the sound of his sibling's voice, Mikey turned back to Don who was still awakening.

"Yo Donnie, wake up" Mikey gestured.

Donnie's moans of protest filled the corridor s he waved a hand to show that he didn't approve. However, after Mikey began to sing his name, knowing it was the only way to annoy him and to get him up, he finally got off the floor and stared at his younger brother.

"What happened?" Donatello asked as he faced his brothers and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll tell you what happened Don, you went on a rampage and got us all knocked out! What's next braniac, you gonna paint a target on your shell?" Raphael shouted.

Normally Donnie would look upset or angry at his brother's words but this time he just looked confused.

"Man I must've been hit on the head pretty hard, Raph's voice was just talking to me" He chuckled.

Sighing in annoyance, Leo looked at the cell diagonal to his.

"It's not in your head Donnie, Raph's right next door to your cell" Leo stated with a tired and bored look on his face.

"Oh" Don said, his expression turning serious.

"Oh? Donnie what were you thinking? You nearly got us all killed!" Raph complained.

Donatello displayed a look on his face showing he was concentrating. It was clear to Leo and Mikey he was trying to remember what recently occurred but since Raph couldn't see him, he just growled in annoyance. After a few seconds of looking around, the memories came flooding back

Lowering his head in guilt and shame, Donnie looked to the floor. He could see the cracks in the wood and the small Splinter's stabbing outwards.

Thinking of Splinter, Donnie came to a sudden realization. How long had they been gone for? A day? A week? Starting to tremble with panic, all the memories of his father began to flash before his eyes, right from his first memory of him when he'd sprained his ankle to when he'd last seen him.

Looking down at his now broken ankle, Don noticed the bandage hadn't been ripped off. It still hurt a great deal when he bent it the wrong way but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

"I'm sorry guys" Donnie spoke up.

They all knew their brother felt truly guilty and they simply couldn't resist the sound of his hurting voice.

Before any of them could get a word in however, a ding sounded from the lift before the doors opened. Attracting all of their gazes, the turtles stared in wonder at the open elevator. Three men suddenly walked out, leaving the lift empty.

To the turtles they were known as The Shredder, Hun and Baxter Stockman.

All of them crawled back into the depths of their cell, hoping to hide within the shadows.

They all slowed their breathing down as much as they could. In Leo's head he culd just hear his voice reminding him hiding was pointless considering they would find some way to pull them out of the shadows that wrapped them up in temporary safety. Immediately confirming his thoughts, Stockam spoke up, looking at the different cells at different time. It was clear that Stockmani didn't know which turtle had been put into which cell so he had to lure them out, in a threatening way or non threatening.

"You see this turtles? This controls the collars you're wearing, but these collars are more dangerous." Stockman said, pulling a collar out of his pocket. The man pressed the button and the turtles all flinched when they saw a long knife stab through the centre of the collar. All of their hands immediately rose to their throats, trying to relieve the pressure building up. "So I suggest you four come forward, unless you'd rather give your life?"

His words were like spit on the turtles. Disgusting and disrespectful. With the feeling of defeat lingering their brains, the turtles came forward, sitting at the bars.

The Shredder immediately scanned the cells before turning to Donnie.

"You" He spat. Donnie showed no signs of fear, only boredom "Donatello"

Rolling his eyes, Don spoke up. "Congratulations you know my name, what's next Shred-Head? You're going to tell me the last time I went to the toilet?" Don asked sarcastically with a grin on his face.

"I should kill you right now but I'm afraid that's not possible. However, I can kill one of your brothers" The Shredder spat. He hated Donnie more than anything at that moment but unfortunately he needed him. Teasing him with the panel, Shredder's index finger tapped lightly on the button.

Don froze at the sight with his mouth wide open. He calmed down slightly when he heard his enemy laugh and chuck the panel back into Stockman's pocket, making it useless to them for the time being. It still made Don's blood run at and incredible rate when he carelessly threw the panel straight back into Stockman's pocket. It could've pressed a button by mistake and one of them could've died, they were just lucky they didn't.

"Now, I'm going to offer you a deal" Shredder spoke.

All of their stomachs churned at the sound of the word "Deal". They'd made deals numerous times and they hadn't really ended well but when one of them was forced to make the choice alone? It couldn't end well.

"If you let us continue our experiments on you and look more into your power, we will leave your brothers unharmed." Shredder offered.

Donnie looked frantically at his brothers. Mikey's eyes showed immediate worry, Leo's showed confusion along with panic and he couldn't even imagine what Raph's looked like.

He couldn't begin to describe how he felt about Mikey's expression. It was clear that Saki wanted the purple clad turtle on his side which meant no fun and games with his brothers no more. Mikey's hand were wrapped into fists around the bars, gripping them with all of his might. He hated how Shredder was leaving him with no choice, even if he couldn't do anything about it. Immediately the older turtle thought about all the times he'd spent with Mikey, happy or sad. Not being able to look into his brothers distraught eyes for any longer, Donatello turned to Leonardo.

He was hoping to find some guidance i Leo even though he knew what answer he was going to choose. However, Leo's face just showed anger. It was clear that he wasn't angry with his brother but the position he'd been forced into. All of them would sacrifice themselves for one another but it didn't mean the other had to like it. In Leo's eyes Donnie could just see defeat. He knew his brother didn't have a choice but it didn't mean he wasn't going to try and dissuade him.

"Don don't that" Leo spoke "It's not a request it's an order"

The way Leo spoke reminded Donatello so much of when he was a young child and when Leo bossed them around. He remembered Leo trying to shout at him for the most ridiculous reasons such as Don refused to get him a glass of water or Don forgot to wash his hands. However, he was still so stubborn he refused to give into Leo's demands and went his own way without anybody bossing him around. The only person he'd allow to do that was Master Splinter. It was only in recent years that Leo started to realize he had a responsibility of being leader and it wasn't just about bossing his siblings around and making them do stuff they were too lazy to do in the first place. But when Leo said those words about it being an order, he could tell he wasn't bossing him around, he was in 100% leader mode.

Finally, Don began to imagine Raph's expression. He knew that Raph would most likely have an angry expression on his face and would be gripping the bars that held him back from attacking his enemies his knuckles turned white. He could hear a small crush which was most likely Raphael crushing one of the bars by accident. Not being able to put his brothers at risk for any longer, Do made a decision.

"Deal" He whispered in defeat. He could immediately feel Leo's eyes drowning him, his sight of pity and anger of disobeying his order filling the air. He could feel the smile that Oroku Saki had painted on his face drowning him, burying him alive in his own shame.

"No" Raph said as he shook his head "No Donnie don't do it!"

Ignoring his brother's voice, Don listened as the key to his cell fiddled inside of the lock. With a small and quiet click, the door to his cell creaked open. The glare from Shredder warned him not to try anything, making him feel helpless. Without warning, large fists clasped around his arms, pulling them back so his shoulders were tightened. Biting back a hiss of pain, the turtle attempted not to be forced into the open elevator. he knew that Hun was stronger than him but didn't mean he wasn't going to oppose, it just meant that he'd show he wasn't completely out of control. The last thing he saw before the doors closed was his brothers worried face, they haunted his mind.

Seeing their brother's face for the last time, the turtles sighed in depression. How could it have lead to this? It started with the four teenagers having a couple of incapable abilities but how did it turn so bad that they could control minds and objects?

"Leo?" Raph spoke up, staring at his brother. Leonardo didn't look up right away when he heard Raphael's voice. He had his legs crossed by one another. Usually they'd all cross their legs in a neat fashion when they meditated but at that moment they were just carelessly sprawled across the floor, like he was too weak to put in the effort anymore. He had both of his elbows resting on his thighs with both of his hands clenched into fists, his head resting on both of them. After a moment of thinking, Leo finally looked up at his quadruplet.

"What is it Raph?" Leo asked in a slightly annoyed tone. It was clear that he wasn't angry with him but with the whole situation, but since Raphael was disturbing his thoughts it increased his anger by a ridiculously small amount.

"You hear that?" Raph asked. He had his neck twisted s his face was in another direction but his eyes never left their spot, they were still fixed on Leo. The older turtle straightened his posture at the sound and looked mroe alert, ready to attack if he needed to.

There were soft footsteps coming down the hall. They sounded hurried but also cautious, like they were looking t for someone. As Michelangelo stared out of the bars, he saw a figure skid to a halt in front of him and began unlocking his cage. At first he was slightly scared as to who was unlocking him from his prison since the last time some people greeted him, they'd took his brother away.

"Benjamin!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Mikey what are you doing?" Raph growled. He recognized the man from the lab they were previously in that Donatello made them break out of, even if they were captured once again. He didn't trust the dark haired man at all since he had been experimenting on his brother. But by the sound of it, Mikey sounded like he was fond of the man and Benjamin wouldn't arrive alone if he was trying to separate Michelangelo from his brothers.

"It's okay Raph, Benjamin's our friend" Mikey said with a happy smile on his face.

As the door unlocked, Mikey happily stepped out. Before Benjamin could reach Michelangelo's remaining brothers, he was trapped in a conversation with Mikey. He kept blabbing on about how it had all been so horrific and exaggerated Donatello's separation so much it sounded like he was talking about a Star Wars movie. He gave a confused and apologetic look at Leo and Raph as Leo face palmed and Raph just looked at Mikey, heavily breathing through his nose showing that he was losing his patience.

"So Benjamin it's good to see you" Mikey smiled as he finished his story abut what happened to Donatello.

"Good to see you Michelangelo, but we need to be quick" Benjamin ordered.

He immediately yanked out the correct key from the set he'd stolen from a Foot ninja and began ruffling it through the lock on Raph's prison. After ten seconds of non stop attempting, the door opened and Raphael immediately running at Mike and smacking him on the back of the head for his foolishness. Getting Leo out of his prison was a lot easier as he just looked at Benjamin with a thankful smile and he had enough patience to wit until Mikey's friend was done.

After the man had gotten all of the turtles out of their cages, he pressed a small button on a panel of his own which made their collars drop off.

"You're free to use your abilities now but I must warn you, your brother still has his on so you must be careful. I will help you find him" Benjamin offered.

The turtles nodded in understanding as they turned to the elevator. It was clear they couldn't use it as it was in use 24/7 so if they went in, any ninja could make it stop at any floor and they would be busted Mike analyzed the elevator for several moments before noticing a small shaft directly on top of the doors.

"Guys use that" Mikey pointed. It was a small vent with tiny metal bars in which led to the vertical tunnel that the elevator traveled through. Nodding in agreement, Raph stood back and ran up to it as he placed his feet on the doors and his hand on the vent and pulling it off with no struggle whatsoever. He gave a quick nod at Leo, hoping he would go before him.

As Leo jumped up and pulled himself half through the hole, he noticed that the elevator was at least twenty floors below them.

"One of you press the button" He ordered, his voice echoing throughout the shaft. Immediately he could see small panels on the inside of the tunnel spinning and whirring, a light heading towards him. Hesitantly, Leo dropped to the elevator as it moved and waited for one of his brothers or Benjamin to crawl through.

Within seconds he could see two sea green hands grip on the perimeter of the hole he'd just entered through as one of them searched for something to grab onto, patting the top of the lift. Shaking his head with a small smile Leo wrapped his hand around his brothers wrist and pulled him through. He shrieked when his shell scraped against the top of the vent making a horrible feeling shoot through it. Getting Benjamin and Raph through the hole was a lot easier as they didn't offer any resistance or silly comments. As Raph was the last to go through, he made sure to quickly press the button of the designated floor before speedily pulling himself through the fire exit of the lift.

"Do you know what floor he's on?" Leo asked.

"He's on floor 73 so we must go up" Benjamin stated the obvious.

Glaring at the man, Raph sharply turned and gave a dirty look at him. The four waited for several moments before the machinery around them started whirring and the elevator began to rumble beneath them. It made Michelangelo feel like he was on a rollercoaster as he laughed and spread his arms out around him, trying to keep his balance. Leo just stared at him with an expression on his face telling Mikey he was stupid while Raph just sighed and shook his head. They hadn't even noticed they'd all climbed the floors in silence until the elevator below them made a soft ping noise and it stopped completely. They all searched frantically for some form of escape and were lucky when they found a vent. Without hesitation, they began to crawl through the wide vent htat sat ahead of them.

To no avail, the turtles and Benjamin crawled eternally through the vents coming across empty rooms, sparring ninjas or the bathroom. Mikey had to hold in his laughter when he saw a ninja on the toilet, it was just something he'd never expected to see. He'd received multiple slaps on the head from Raph but this didn't stop the humour swirling round his little brother's head.

As Leo and Raph crawled ahead, Benjamin decided to break the silence between him and the remaining teenager.

"They don't seem too overprotective" He laughed.

Giving a small smile at the man, the orange clad turtle replied "If you think that then you don't know them at all" He joked.

Benjamin was curious about what had happened to his brother but didn't want to anger the turtle at all, knowing that it was none of his business and he shouldn't have asked about him in the first place, considering it wasn't his place and he had no right to know.

Suddenly, the two friends bumped into Leo and Raph's shells. Mikey motioned for Benjamin to keep quiet as he knew there was something wrong. Even though Benjamin and Mikey couldn't see through the vent, they could hear the faint voices.

"I'm giving you one last chance turtle, lift it now!" A deep voice growled. There was a sigh of annoyance played straight after the command and then a long explanation about how he couldn't control an element because it was an element and not an object. Even though Shredder knew that he could control water, Don still tried to persuade him that he couldn't, even if it was the truth. In the room below sat the three men who'd took Donnie, staring at him as he was sat in a chair. He was resting one of his elbows on one of the arms while his head rested on the palm of his hand, a bored look plaguing his face. There was no need for restraints as he knew they could kill him in an instant, even if they weren't going to.

Suddenly, the collar that threatened his life dropped to the floor and clattered. Becoming confused by the situation Don looked around frantically.

The three enemies of the brothers sat there in terror and confusion, but they weren't as confused as Donnie. They immediately charged from their seats but stopped when he held his hand out.

"Stop, don't come any closer"

He looked around the room for any sort of weapon and when he looked up he could see the faint colours of his brothers masks. No matter how much he tried to hold it in, a wide grin still spread on his face.

The members of The Foot Clan most likely thought that they'd be able to study Donatello's powers as much as they wished, but seeing that his collar dropped off in an instant made them realize they should never have captured him and his brothers at all.

Knowing that he couldn't use the water as he didn't want to reveal that he could do it, Don searched frantically around the room, never pulling his hand close the him. At first he searched for some sort of weapon, looking for something to at least temporarily put them down. So when he saw a pot of tranquilizers that read "experimental", he took his chances and lifted them out of the pot.

Without hesitation Don lifted the tranquilizers at shot them full speed at his enemies. They all stared at him in shock but before they could get a word in, they were knocked to the floor in pain. They were still awake and could move slightly but didn't have the energy to talk as they needed to save all of it for trying to stay awake. Donnie just smiled when he realized that his enemies couldn't control him anymore.

Once he was sure that his enemies were down, Don looked up to the vent to see his brothers sitting there with grins on their faces.

The three of them jumped down, followed by Benjamin who stepped back a little, knowing Donnie would be cautious. For a moment Donatello studied the man ahead of him but when he realized that he was the man who tried to stop the man previously hurting Raph, he decided he was okay to be around since he must've also helped his brothers escape their prisons. With a small smile Don nodded his head at him, Benjamin returning the gesture.

When Mike looked to the floor, he noticed Shredder's eyes twitching, portraying that he was awakening.

"Shouldn't we be going Leo?" Mikey suggested, pointing at their enemy

Giving his brother a nod in agreement, the turtles and Benjamin retreated from the room, taking one last look at their enemies before feeling altogether.

As the five ran down the corridor, Mikey charged ahead looking for signs of danger, Leo put people to sleep and Don literally swiped them aside.

Slowly, The Shredder began to awaken in the lab. Looking around him he noticed his missing test subject and new weapon. Growling in frustration, he kicked Hun to wake him up, succeeding in his attempt.

"Find them and bring them to me!" The Shredder growled.

They were going to pay, they were all going to pay. For their past, present and future crimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I was getting really frustrated at how bad this chapter was so I edited it, hoping that I could add more detail. I really hope you liked it as it took me ages to re write it because last night I was re writing it and when I got to the end my laptop shut down and told me it was doing an update so I lost everything before I could save it. However, this morning I decided I couldn't bare leaving the chapter as it was so I re wrote it again and actually saved it. Will update soon x <strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi people, Chapter 24 is up. I once again apologise for the lack of detail in this chapter but come on, i tried my best as I've already started writing another story. Anyway, I hope you thought the re write of my last chapter was a bit better so please don't be too harsh on me with this one, I'm not a confident person.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V.<p>

Through the corridors of The Foot HQ, the four brothers and their friend ran. Mikey began to feel incredibly guilty at what had happened, knowing Benjamin risked his job and life for these four boys. He hadn't expected so much from a Foot worker, but after all he didn't agree with their ways.

Stopping next to a wall, Leo turned around and faced the others.

"Benjamin, do you know a way out of here where we'll stay hidden?" Leo asked Benjamin.

The man nodded before flicking out his wrist, pressing a few buttons and soon enough a hologram of the building was present.

"There should be a vent right above us which leads down to the bins outside. If you go that way you'll be free" Benjamin smiled

Leo, Raph and Donnie just nodded and muttered a thanks before running down the hall, however Mikey didn't leave just yet.

"Thanks Benjamin, for all you've done for us. You could've turned your back and put yourself first, but it shows you really do have a heart" Mikey smiled. His eyes were slowly welling up with tears but not enough to actually cry. He'd only known the man for a short amount of time but he still felt like he was a true friend.

"It's okay Michelangelo, you four don't deserve to be treat like animals. You're not one after all" Benjamin replied.

Mikey slowly wrapped his arms around the man due to his kind words. To everybody he'd been treat like a pest, animal or monster. This man was one of the only humans who didn't see him or his brothers as monsters. He saw them as kind hearted people, who never got a chance in life. Just as they were both about to pull out of the hug the corridor turned a deep shade of red with a loud blaring alarm.

"Go, you must leave!" Benjamin shouted.

Nodding his head, Mikey dashed down the hallway. It only took him a couple of seconds to reach his brothers.

"Where have you been!?" Raph demanded over the ringing alarms.

"I just had to say thanks to somebody!" Mikey smiled.

At that point, the siblings all reached a room which read "Garbage Disposal". Nodding their heads in agreement, the four entered the room. The small room was dimly lit with a huge block in the middle of it. There was a small hole in the large cube with a handle next to it, indicating whether it should be turned on.

Running towards a panel on the side of the block, Don ripped it open and pulled the wires out, breaking the machine in the process.

Running back around, Donnie could see Raph had already pulled the blades apart which would've shredded them if somebody had turned them on.

"I'll go first, there could be something dangerous down there" Leo stated.

His three younger brother's all just shook their heads disapprovingly as they suspected that was what Leo would say, knowing that Leo was always the one to face a possible danger. After they heard Leo's screams as he tumbled down and they heard a thud at the bottom, he shouted up the pipe that it was safe. Hearing his brother's words bounce off the tunnel, Don took a quick look at his remaining brothers before heading off himself. His screams were even louder than Leo's and clearly more excited by the sounds of it. When they heard his voice indicating he was okay, even if he sounded like he'd bashed his head a couple of times on the way down, Mikey jumped down straight after his brother. His journey to the bottom seemed identical to Donatello's except there was a few more pained groans in the tunnel and the thumps were louder. Once he heard no more bashes and clashes vibrating through the tunnel, Raph headed down without waiting for the signal telling him to go. The tube they had headed down was long and thin but was just big enough for the brothers to fall down.

As the last turtle to reached the bottom, Raph fell on top of Mikey and Donnie, receiving a groan from the pair of them. They all whipped in a scent of fresh air, the smell of freedom lingering through it.

"Come on guys we better go" Leo suggested. They didn't know how he'd gotten to his feet so fast but they suspected it was because he was a little more careful on his journey to the outside.

Reaching his hand out, Leo helped them all up to their feet. It was lucky for them that there was a fire escape right beside them, making it possible for them to flee from building to building. Unfortunately for the brothers, piles of foot ninjas had already flooded out of the building, several of them spotting the turtles in the back alley.

"RUN!" Leonardo commanded.

The brothers followed on as they climbed the fire escape, bringing them to the rooftop.

"Leo?" Mikey asked as he panted through breaths "Why don't we just fight them?"

"Because there's too many of them Mike" Leo answered.

"Well we can just use our powers to get rid of them" Mikey suggested.

Leo stopped at a halt when he realized what his brother was suggesting. All of The Foot clan knew what abilities they held so what was the point in trying to hide them? They could be used to defeat them.

"You're right Mikey, we can defeat them" Leo agreed.

Smiling at his consent, Mikey whooped and smacked his nun chucks from his belt into the air. All four of them were standing back to back, watching their enemies close in around them. Climbing up the side of the building, Hun stomped on the edge and faced the turtles.

"Come with us peacefully, we mean you no harm" He encountered.

Scoffing at his attempts to make them come with him, they all stood and faced him.

"You mean us no harm when you locked us in cells, cut my arm open and locked us to a chair? How old do you think we are five?" Raph snarled. He was getting tired of the whole situation and just wanted to return home, however he wasn't going to turn down a fight.

"You're not far off" Hun mumbled under his breath. Growling in frustration, he ordered for the ninjas to attack.

They all charged forward as the brothers parted, leaving them room to handle their enemies.

Leonardo was doing a phenomenal job. He'd possessed all of the ninjas heading towards them and used them to defeat the others their enemies. All he had to do was sit calmly at the corner of the roof and smile at his work, sometimes even running in himself with a scream of joy as he slashed many of them.

Raphael wasn't doing any worse. He'd pulled out a huge chunk of brick and thrown it at his enemies, knocking at least six of them down. He was enjoying knocking them all to the floor, knowing that this was his own work and he hadn't received any help from his brothers.

Donatello was happy with his result. He just threw back any ninja that came within five feet of him and just stood calmly. After he got tired of just waiting for them to stop, he grabbed his bo off his back and charged at them himself, still using his ability to chase off the ones that came from behind.

Michelangelo was having one hell of a time. He watched his enemies terrified faces moments before he whizzed passed them and knocked them out cold. His laughter became louder each time he hit another enemy, their reactions were priceless.

By the end of the battle, Hun and his remaining minions had fled, leaving the brothers and dozens of bodies.

"I think we scared them off a bit" Leo smiled.

Laughing at their success, the brothers began to make their way home. On the journey back, they thought about the recent events and the future possibilities. Would The Shredder give up and leave them in peace? Would they be able to fight like they used to?

Once they reached the underground tunnels, the turtles stopped for a small rest, leaning against the walls.

"We made it, we're free again!" Raph exclaimed, starting slowly and then building up the volume.

"He knew we were gonna get out somehow" Leo replied, still panting for breath.

All of their necks were still sore from the collars they were previously wearing, and their eyes had gone red from exhaustion.

"I think they know not to mess with us anymore" Donnie smirked.

"But I've got a feeling this isn't the end of it. They know how powerful they could be with us on their side, Shredder's not gonna give in that easily" Leo stated. He didn't want to lower their spirits but they were old enough to know the truth, even if they didn't like it.

One foot at a time, the turtles began to sludge towards the lair, Leo's words ringing in their ears. What if they never escaped? If they were stuck running from their enemies even more than they originally were.

Their faces all showed signs of sadness, even Raph's. He couldn't bare the thought of every time he left his home, his enemies wouldn't be trying to kill them, just capturing them. Attempting to take away all the rights their father had given them and slicing them up like they'd never existed. It scared him knowing that if they did ever get caught and The Foot had something to keep them there, then they'd be stuck in The Shredder's grasp forever, desperately running to a window just so they could see the sunshine and light again, after all their lives would be filled with darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I know I'm a rubbish writer but please don't rub it in. Will update soon x <strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 is up people. I will be posting the last chapter tomorrow and if I get the chance maybe tonight but it's unlikely that it will be tonight as my best friend is coming over for a bit and we're having a movie marathon.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V.<p>

Their feet were splashing against the running water. Even though they were desperate to return to their Father, they didn't have the energy to run. They hadn't even known how long they were in The Foot HQ, was he worried about them? Leonardo licked his lips as dryness plagued them, the strange feeling of saliva smacking against the skin, like it was diluting it. He could already feel himself getting tired, his eyes drooping so much they looked like they'd been hooked down. All of his family knew he was one of the ones who didn't get enough sleep, excluding Donnie but he'd never felt such effects like this. His mask seemed brighter around his eyes since they didn't hold the usual cloud white colour and the ocean blue in the centre.

They were only a few tunnels away from the lair by now, hopefully their Father would be present to greet them. Maybe even April and Casey, they hadn't seen them in a while. Slamming their feet against the floor in tiredness, the turtles walked over to the door. Raphael quickly entered the pass code so that the siblings could enter. As the wall opened, Splinter noticed the machinery whirring, indicating that somebody was entering. He immediately sprinted over in hope of seeing his sons. To the aged rats delight, his four children entered. Even thought they looked exhausted and a little battered, he was just glad to see them.

"My sons!" He exclaimed, charging over to them. They all gave him polite smiles and one by one engulfed him in a hug, reuniting their spirits. As much as Splinter was enjoying seeing his sons again and finding them back in his care, there were many questions that had to be answered.

"Would you four like to explain why you have been gone for a whole week?" Master Splinter questioned, his happiness quickly turning to fury.

The turtles all looked at their sensei and then one another. Their mouths tried to form words but it seemed impossible, like their voice boxes had been cut out. Knowing that not one of the three could come up with an answer, the three youngest all turned to Leo. He gave them all an annoyed look but turned to Splinter to explain. Leo didn't even know what to say himself. He'd suspected that they'd at the very most been missing for a couple of days but a week? He thought it was all one big nightmare and he just wanted to wake up from the dream he was experiencing.

"We're sorry Sensei, we didn't realize we'd been gone for so long. We were captured by The Foot" Leo mumbled.

Their Father's eyes soon clouded with worry. He looked like he was about to collapse in dread from the news he was hearing.

"Miss O'neil and Mr Jones have returned. We were combing the city looking for you. But as scared as I was, I am now just relieved you are home. You three should get some sleep" Splinter ordered as he looked at Raph, Donnie and Mikey "I would like to speak with Leonardo"

There was a hint of curiosity at the end of his sentence but the brothers didn't have the strength to notice it. Smiling at their father, the three youngest retired to their rooms. It was most likely they weren't going to fall into a sleep straight away, they had a habit of collecting their thoughts first.

As the third door finally shut, Splinter and Leonardo paced towards Splinter's room. Leonardo was shocked at the mess that was inside of it. He knew that Splinter was the tidiest of the family as Raph's, Donnie's and Mikey's rooms were like graveyards of objects. Even though it was ten times tidier then theirs, the small mess astonished the boy. There were draws open, pictures moved and Donatello's laptop was sitting on his bed, obviously scoped out to try and find some evidence. The rat could sense his son's shock but he knew it was nothing to worry about, even though Splinter's room was never seen so messy.

"Please sit my son" Splinter requested as he lowered himself to the ground, Leonardo hesitantly following. Splinter could sense the anxiety within the boy's soul. He was still very young and had already had his childhood snatched from him, replaced with responsibility. His brothers were in the same situation but it was always Leo their father worried for, he always felt responsible for everything.

"Leonardo, could you tell me what happened?" Splinter asked, a glint of hope in his eyes.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Leo didn't wait to tell his father of the short story that recently occurred. He waited patiently for many moments before his son finally spoke up, never meeting his eyes.

"We were at an abandoned building ground, we needed somewhere worthless and safe for us to practice our abilities. Everything was going well until I sensed more than three others, I sensed more presences. At that moment I saw a shadow run throughout one of the buildings. I called my brothers to stay near one another and to stop goofing around. The, Hun showed up with a load of Foot Ninjas. They attacked us and it took them a while to get us down. First Donnie went down, then Mikey, then Raph and then me. When we woke up we were in a lab and Don was being brought in. I don't know where he'd been but for some reason he was separated from us. We were injected with something that forcefully scanned our memories, and that's how they found out what we could do." Leo sighed.

"Why didn't you just use your abilities to get free from them?" Splinter questioned. He knew that The Shredder would've used some sort of technique to stop them from doing so but his brain was itching for knowledge.

"He put some sort of collar on all of us. If we resisted then we would've been dead within five seconds. After that we were brought back to the lab and experimented on. Me and Raph were restrained to chairs, Mikey was on a table and Donnie was isolated in another room. We could still see him since it was an observation room but he could barely communicate with us. While he was in there, one of the scientist's started to cut Raph's arm open. He was screaming for him to stop but he refused. Unfortunately for them, this angered Donatello. He smashed the glass that separated us and began attacking everybody as he quickly ripped all of our collars off. We didn't last long as they began to tranquilize us again, but I was just glad he was brave enough to give it a shot." Leo said.

"I'm not sure how long we were out for but when we woke up they took Don. Luckily Mikey managed to befriend one of the scientist's who freed us and helped us get Donnie back. After that we escaped to the rooftops and came home" Leo finished.

Splinter looked at his son in relief to try and mask his worry. If The Foot clan had found out what his son's were capable of then they would never stop searching for them.

"You may rest my son, but for now I want you four to stay in the lair. At least for a while anyway" Splinter sighed. His son's would most certainly object his orders but it was the most he could do for them in the time being. They were starting to rebel against his orders and he honestly couldn't blame them, they were after all teenagers.

Quickly bowing to his sensei, Leo hurriedly fled the room. He couldn't stand the awkwardness that filled the situation. He expected his reunion with his father to be every happy and quick, not questioning and reliving. He wanted to forget about the whole experience and move on with his life, to get back to normal

But unfortunately for the Hamato family, things are never normal.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, this chapter was absolutely awful but please don't give any harsh reviews and don't be mean, I'm not good with bad comments. R&amp;R. Will update soon x<br>**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey people. Chapter 26 is up. Okay, this is the final chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V.<p>

The screams of his older brother continuously shot through his mind. Leo trying to break free from his chair, Donnie getting so angry he broke out of his prison. He could feel himself still trying to rip off the cuffs that held him down on the table, that stopped him from breaking free. But he couldn't break free, he belonged to the Foot Clan now.

Over and over again, he could he Donatello's furious screams break out of the glass as the shards hit the ground, stabbing into the floor. The feeling of the collar on his neck loosening and eventually dropping off, along with the restraints that held him down.

Within an instant he jumped off the slab that he was forced onto many moments ago and dived on the floor next to his immediate older brother, rolling into a stance. He could sense the anger radiating from Donatello but he couldn't stop it, it was out of his control.

In his mind the next couple of moments skipped entirely and he was forced to watch his brothers go down one by one. Their motionless bodies collide with the floor. And before he could save them it was too late, his own world went dark.

* * *

><p>With a loud and uncontrollable gasp, Mikey shot up in his bed. Waves of sweat ran down his forehead as he panted, trying to regain his breath. He'd been experiencing the same dream each night, the moment of time where his family lost control. He could imagine Splinter's pained face if he was forced to watch it, and that was what haunted him the most. His Father went a whole week without having any communication with his children, the fact that he thought he could've lost them for good.<p>

As Michelangelo's tongue smacked the back of his throat, he could feel a layer of dryness covering it, making him gag slightly. Knowing that he wasn't going to receive any more sleep without a glass of water, Mike removed the covers from his legs and placed his feet firmly on the floor before standing up. His door to his room creaked open as he gritted his teeth together and clamped his eyes shut, hoping he didn't wake anybody. When he heard no sound whatsoever apart from the clock in the living room and some of the machines Donatello had recently finished, he began to head towards the kitchen.

The light in the family room blinded him so much head had to shut his eyes and use his limbs to find everything, but once the light became bearable he opened them and put them to use. He could feel his hands becoming sloppy without care when he banged the glass onto the table and gulped down the water within it.

Since he was buried so deeply in his thoughts, he failed to notice his Father's staff clash with the ground and his dry throat clear itself.

"Huh?" Mikey said, only noticing Splinter clear his throat.

"You are falling behind in your ninja skills Michelangelo" Splinter stated with a smile as he sat opposite his son at the table.

"Oh, sorry Sensei" Mikey apologised, not understanding that his Father was joking. With a heavy sigh Splinter spoke up.

"I have noticed that you four have been troubled for the last week, but you are the first who has noticed your problem my son" Splinter explained, placing a paw on his sons hand "Do you care to talk about it?"

Hesitantly, Mikey's let out a trembled sigh before speaking up.

"I keep having nightmares about that place Sensei, we all do. That's why Leo's getting up earlier for training, why Raph's grouchier than usual, why Donnie's starting to do all nighters again. It was horrible."

"What exactly is troubling you my son?" Splinter asked, leaning in closer so that his son didn't have to speak so loudly he'd wake up his other children.

"I keep reliving the moment in that lab where that scientist was cutting Raph's arm open. I keep seeing Raph scream, Leo fighting against his restraints and Donnie becoming so angry that he broke out of the examination room. I keep fearing that if I go back to sleep, I'll be there again and I'll have to experience the same pain we all did over again" Mikey explained.

He looked towards the table and clamped his eyes shut, hoping to find some happy memory that would replace the nightmare he was reliving. He felt ashamed that his father was seeing him like this, that he had to comfort his son who was passed the age of having childish nightmares. However, it wasn't a childish nightmare he was experiencing, it was a reality. It had all happened and that's what bothered him the most, but it's also what made Splinter so proud. Looking up with hesitation, Mikey was confused when he saw the smile on Splinter's face.

"You do not have to worry my son, it is all over. I sense that you think you are weak but trust me you are not. You are strong and you are unique" Splinter smiled. He expected his son to look up with the usual smile that was painted on his face but instead he still had a look of sadness painted on.

"But Sensei, will we ever be normal again?" Mikey asked, his voice drowned in sorrow and despair.

"No my son, but that is not necessarily a bad thing. We were never normal to begin with but have we got through the last fifteen years?" Splinter asked, watching Mikey nod his head with a smile trying to creep up on his face.

"Did we get by when Leonardo fell into a coma? Did we get by when Raphael's anger was starting to cause damage? Did we get by when Donatello mutated?" Splinter asked. He knew that giving examples of their lives tragedies would help him understand, and it was only then that Mikey realized what his son was telling him. Nodding his head in understanding, Mikey couldn't stop the grin that was forming on his face.

"Then we can get through anything my son. Because I love you all so much I will do anything to protect you four. You are all I have left" Splinter explained.

The words that his father was speaking really touched Mikey's heart. He'd never heard his master speak so openly about things like this but knowing that Splinter trusted him and explained his love for him and his brothers in such a delicate way, it made him want to scream with joy. Jumping out of his seat Mikey wrapped his arms around Splinter, burying his face into his robe.

"I love you Father" Mikey spoke. It was rare that they ever called Splinter Father, even if he was but when they did, it meant that they knew things could only get better.

"I love you too my son" Splinter whispered, his eyes shut.

The turtles and Splinter were never a normal family due to their appearance and lifestyle. But if anybody could see how strong the bond they shared was, it would make them question their own families. They could make it through anything together and that was all that mattered, because they were family.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay people, I would just like to declare that that chapter was terrible and it was the worst ending ever, I know. But the reason I didn't bother trying to make it very good and trying to create an amazing ending is because I've decided to create a sequel to this story. I enjoyed writing this story was so much and all the reviews I got off everyone were just so nice so it motivated me to write more. Anyway, the first chapter of the sequel will be posted soon and I really hope you don't mind the awful ending to this story, I just can't wait to start posting the next story. Anyway thank you so much to everybody who has stuck with me throughout this whole story.. See you again soon x<br>**


End file.
